The Fate of a Padawan
by Sirchrisd
Summary: The story of Ahsoka Tano. After coming back to the Jedi order, she now goes on her own mission when the Jedi purge occurs. Thank you for reading and please feel free to leave your critiques and comments.
1. Chapter 1

The Fate of a Padawan

Chapter One: A Journey Assigned

Corusant 21BBY

"This is a big move, Snips." Anakin expressed as much compassion as possible that a master could to a padawan. "The Jedi Counsel needs a strong leader to go back to Onderon, and they've chosen you to see this mission through to the end."

"They chose me because they either didn't have a choice, or you persuaded them to, Master." The words came out as Ahsoka turned her head to look out the window of the Jedi Temple. From here she could see the hustle of Corusant. If she had the time to count the speeders alone as they flew by in a standard day, they'd probably number in the thousands. The city that housed not only the Jedi Temple, but the Senate as well, covered the entire planet. It was a win-lose situation for Ahsoka Tano, who had taken after her master more and more as time went on. Jedi were infinitely good, the Senate was a necessary evil, and rules were beginning to look like suggestions. "I know with the amount of unrest in the galaxy right now that Jedi are stretched a little thin, but this is a big mission, a long mission." Her voice again trailed off in a manner that threw Anakin a bit off canter and at a loss for words, which was a monumental feat for anyone to accomplish.

Obi-wan Kenobi's voice was calm and soothing, as it usually was out of battle situations, as he approached the pair. "It didn't take much convincing on Anakin's part. The Counsel has been watching you for a while, Ahsoka. You've come a long way and they are pleased with what they see. We have faith in you to accomplish the mission and return safely."

_Did he do it because I know about Padme?_ _Surely he knows I know. I've heard the rumors of his power being a possible rival to Yoda. There's no way he couldn't have known. _"Master Obi-wan, something just doesn't feel right." Ahsoka wasn't sure if she really felt that out of the Force, or if she felt she was being betrayed by being split up again and not able to continue her training.

Anakin said nothing as Obi-wan took the lead in the conversation. "Ahsoka, I don't feel anything and neither does the Counsel. We've talked about this. If you feel that strongly about it, maybe you shouldn't go. Clouded judgment will not lead to any good."

"No, Master Obi-wan. I can see clearly," Ahsoka lied as she gazed into the disquieted eyes of Anakin. _He can't even tell I just lied. Something's really going on._ _I've got to clear my head and think this all through. _"Master Obi-wan, Anakin, I think I'll head back to my loft for the night."

"Sounds like a good way to clear your head." Obi-wan had a way of stating the obvious in a gentle, nurturing way, much like Plo Koon had always spoken with her.

Passing through the streets of Corusant was always a new experience. Although she had been there since the age of three, younglings weren't allowed to leave the Temple and be in public. Before she was of standard age, Yoda had the foresight to put her in the service of her Master Anakin. In just a few short years, she'd seen more than a Corellian smuggler would in his entire lifetime, at least most Corellian smugglers. But the streets of Corusant were constantly changing to meet the demands of new cultures moving in. At any given time, you could spot no fewer than twenty different systems represented. Even more if you counted the humans transplanted from systems throughout the galaxy. She walked the streets back to her loft cautiously, maybe too cautiously. With so much on her mind, it was hard to focus. _If I can't focus, who knows what will happen?_ She almost wanted to be followed just to be able to turn her attention to a single enemy, but had no such luck today. The trip home wasn't long enough, and although she was surrounded by the population the entire way, she felt alone.

"She is strong in the Force. You did right to call me." The vision of Plo Koon taking a young Ahsoka into his arms on Shili so many years ago was blurry at best. "She will be trained in the ways of the Jedi."

Ahsoka opened her eyes to see darkness. _I must have dozed off. _The day had taken its toll and left her drained. So much so, the only thing she did upon arriving home was fall on the couch. She arose and turned on the lights to see a very plain loft. Decorations were at a bare minimum, and even the furniture was as basic as it comes. But this was not uncommon for most Jedi. "Deny yourself and concentrate on the Force" was so ingrained into her mind, that fancy and frills had no place in her life or in her home - if you could call it a home. _Dream or vision, I can take a hint. I'm calling Plo Koon._

She had known no one longer than Plo Koon. He was the one who identified her as Force sensitive and brought her at the young age of three to the Jedi Temple to be trained. He was at times tough on her training, but always a welcome sight when he visited. It wasn't too often the younglings had visitors, and even less often that they came as friendly companions.

The hologram of Plo Kloon stood before Ahsoka. Its blue light danced about the room as he gave full attention to Ahsoka, despite the preparations for battle on Cato Neimoidia behind him. "Master Koon, I don't feel right. I've been on missions before and never felt this way. It's like I'm not supposed to go, but at the same time I need to go. And there's more. When I was on Mortis, I had a vision of the future, sort of. I'm sorry I never told you this before. But… the vision… it was real. It was me, only older… telling myself if I stayed with Anakin, well… it wouldn't end well." The words strained to leave Ahsoka's lips, for in believing them, she would have to think the worst of her Master. "What does it mean, Master?"

"There is much mystery in the Force that even the most powerful Jedi doesn't understand." The voice, deep and almost mechanical sounding due to an antiox breath mask, tried to reassure her. "Perhaps you mistranslated, or assume the worst." An expert swordsman, Plo Koon was equally the diplomat.

"Master, I said that seeds of the dark side had been planted in Anakin and in me. Can it get any worse than …?" Her voice froze as she caught the expression on Koon's face. A Kel Dor was not one whose facial expressions were easy to read, but she read it. She read it clearly. Perhaps Ahsoka had known him for so long she grew accustomed to it, or maybe the realization of something to him was so overwhelming it was obvious.

"Do not worry, padawan. I will speak to the Counsel when I return."

_Padawan? How often did he use that word with her? _The formal ending of the conversation had the opposite effect she had hoped it would have. _Maybe I'm just hungry. _In just a few short steps to the kitchen, her head filled with ideas she knew she should have chased out. _Why did Plo Koon cut the conversation short? Does he know something about Anakin? Why do I feel like a kid that's being lied to? What would Master Yoda say? _The realization of the last thought was clearer than anything she'd dealt with all day. _Meditate. The food will wait._

"Obi-Wan, I have my own, uh… reservations about the trip." Anakin had finally spoken his mind after Ahsoka left. Seeing the look on Obi-Wan's face, he raised a hand to hold back the rebuttal. "It's Onderon. If it were anyplace else, I wouldn't think much about it." The words flowed quickly as Anakin stated his case. "There is a human there …"

"Lux Bonteri." Obi-Wan stopped Anakin short. "I'm fully aware that Lux will be there, and I too saw the exchanges between the two. I was there, remember? I also have faith in Ahsoka; she's not the same youngling that was dropped into our laps on Christophsis a short time ago. Master Yoda has watched her from the beginning. He has enough faith in her and you should too."

As the exchange between the two continued, Master Yoda approached. "Interrupt this, let me not." If ever there was a being whose stature and appearance left the mind to underestimate it, this would be it. Yoda, standing just over half a meter, walked with a cane. But he was a force to be reckoned with, if one was foolish enough to confront him. "Clouded, I see minds are."

Obi-wan was the first to speak. "Master Yoda, it seems as if there is not a clear picture for the mission at hand."

"There is much about the Force that understand we do not. See each mission to the end we cannot."

"But shouldn't we have a better feeling about this?" Anakin replied as he took his turn on the subject.

The response caught Obi-Wan off guard and stopped Yoda in his tracks. Feelings were intertwined with the Force. The Jedi used their feelings to feel the Force, but Anakin's reply stopped short of using the Force to see the mission, and seemed to rely on the tactical side.

"Feelings? Feelings you say? When assumed the padawan you did on Christophsis, feelings you used to lead her? On Geonosis, feelings did you use there? Outnumbered you were, and yet you completed the charge."

The second example struck a chord in Obi-Wan as he thought back to the Battle of Geonosis. _The things Anakin had said. The things he did. He'd always been rash, a bit too hasty at times, the way he acted towards Padme. And now, Anakin is rationalizing things? Perhaps I should follow Ahsoka's lead and find a place to meditate. _

The corner of her apartment was dimly lit. The walls were bare and the floor contained nothing but a mat to sit upon. It was apparent to most what the area was used for, whether they were a Jedi or not. Meditation was a staple of the Jedi training. So many times Ahsoka used it to clear her mind, gain direction, and sometimes just get away. This time, however, she wasn't getting the results she desired. _Maybe I should call Plo Koon and tell him everything. It's not like I held anything back. He cut me off rather quickly though. Of course there was a war going on around him. Maybe some sleep will do the trick and come morning time, it will be time to leave._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Journey Begins

_I'm going to be late and Anakin is going to kill me. _This had yet to turn out like any other trip. Ahsoka felt the need to grab a few things, personal things, and put them in her satchel. Traveling was such a common event, that she was required to be ready to go on a moment's notice. Packing to go was usually not an option. Gathering the remainder of the items, she began to hurriedly place them in the bag. Picking up a small locket, she held it in her hand, wondering if she should have ever taken it. Jedi were not allowed to take gifts, but this wasn't a gift for a service. It was a gift of friendship, a gift from Lux.

Making her way down the row of hangars, she pulled a small chip out to verify the hangar. _Yeah, number thirteen. I must be really losing it. How often have I needed a reminder for something so trivial? _They all looked the same except for the number thirteen written inBasic script where her journey to Onderon was to begin. She recognized each member of the squadron, loading up the supplies they would need onto the Stealth ship as she entered. It was a new corvette design, specifically made to transport small squadrons for long distances. Well equipped for whatever they should run into, as well as enough comfort to get them to their destination, it was one of the better designs. A serial number XX2323 was painted on the side of the vessel. _Just once, can I take a trip on a ship with a name instead of a number? I guess that's the cost of war. _As she made her way to the boarding platform of the 2323, as it became known through the journey, she was greeted by Obi-Wan, Anakin, and a Clone Commander she had not met before.

"Snips…uh, I mean Ahsoka, this is Commander Tynole." Anakin introduced the commander who, although he was a clone, would be distinguishable from all the others. Not too long after the introduction of clones, it became acceptable for hair styles to change, hair colors to change, tattoos to be displayed, and even some ear jewelry to be worn by the soldiers. The official justification was so that it would be possible to tell who was who. Most everyone understood that the clones themselves wanted an identity. Tynole had short dark hair, not a military style cut, but short enough to show the red diamond shaped tattoos on his left ear. "I'm afraid Rex had an accident last night and won't be able to attend the voyage. Commander Tynole will be accompanying you."

"Glad to make your acquaintance, Commander. Where have you been stationed before?" It seemed a logical, if not sociable, question from someone whom you would be spending a considerable amount of time with.

"Actually, uh, General Tano, uh, this is my first official mission. I've been working in logistics for about two standard years." Tynole stuttered to get the words out, like an embarrassed school boy, not like a Commander of the Republic Army.

"Oh, I'm not a general and you can just call me Ahsoka." Turning to Anakin, she saw a sheepish grin begin to form, but it disappeared as Obi-Wan turned to face Anakin. "I guess I'm still in charge, so why don't you check things over with the crew to make sure we're ready to go?"

Before Ahsoka could open her mouth to question the situation, Obi-Wan was all over it. "What did you do?" A simple question got a simple explanation.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? We are sending Ahsoka on a peacekeeping mission, and you're sending her a credit counter? Need I remind you of Glascon? The only reason he wasn't court martialed for incompetence was the return of Commander Gregor and his gratitude for getting his memory back. " The words from Obi-Wan weren't in the nurturing tone she had heard the day before.

"As a Clone Commander, he is well trained and fully capable of stepping in if any trouble arises." Anakin sounded as if he was quoting a commander handbook. "I use the term 'if' here loosely." The second part of his explanation was not so serious. "Besides, there is peace on Onderon now. Ahsoka is going there to be a Republic presence during the construction of the Jyrenne Base."

Jyrenne Military Base was to bethe main Army-Navy Ordinance Center for the entire Japrael System. For some time, the Japrael system had been lacking a major military presence that was friendly to the Republic. King Dendup, after being rescued from Dooku's taskmaster, was more than eager to assist wherever possible.

"Look," Anakin continued, "she trained the resistance on Onderon, they have a strong military, the people there trust her, and they're building a military base. The place will be crawling with Republic soldiers. Do you think one credit counter will make her any less safe?"

The tension between Anakin and Obi-Wan did not set well with Ahsoka. _It's not right for Anakin to react to his former master like that. Then again, is it really any different than normal, or than the way I act towards Anakin?_

Obi-Wan was still not convinced, but he knew the time schedule would not wait and having a Jedi presence, Jedi Master or not, was vital to the building of the base.

"Snips, this is a very important mission. You probably think a civilian overseer could do the same, but it's necessary to have you there."

_Me there? Why me? _

As Obi-wan waited for Anakin to say his goodbyes, he noticed a figure keeping close watch on them from the hanger doorway. He knew the stranger dressed in an elegant but concealing cloak was Padme Amidala . "Anakin, I believe _you_ have company."

"Well, goodbye Master, and may the Force be with you." A slight bow from Ahsoka was not the normal goodbye they had come to expect from her over the time she had been with the duo. "The bow was a little much, wasn't it?" she asked as she turned to Obi-Wan.

With a slight smirk on his face, Obi-Wan brushed the gesture aside. The look on his face became grave as he leaned in, in an effort to have their upcoming conversation private. "Ahsoka, I must speak with you and I must do so quickly. When you came to us on Christophsis, you had different ideals. You understand Yoda put you with Anakin in hopes of taming him and his authority issues. Be warned, I feel many contradictions between you and Anakin."

The words clutched Ahsoka and held her in a grip she could not break free of. _Did he just recite what I was told in my vision? Something is not right first PloKoon, now Obi-Wan? What do they see that I don't?_

"Ahsoka, search your feelings. Use this time to remind yourself of what you've trained for. You've spent nearly 13 years learning the ways of a Jedi, and in under two it seems they are unraveling. You will have a good amount of time to search the truth. When you return, we can begin the trials."

"I will, Master Obi-Wan, I will. I promise." Ahsoka knew she had a lot to do on Onderon. It wasn't just a pleasure cruise. But now there was so much more. "May the Force be with you, Master Obi-Wan."

"And may the Force be with you."

As Obi-Wan walked away Ahsoka stood watching, almost hypnotized. _I've still got a bad feeling about this. _"Commander Tynole, I'm going to my quarters. There's no need to notify me when we leave. In fact, I need some time to think. Unless there's a major issue, just leave me be." _Think? No more thinking, just meditating on the Force. What I find, I find. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Travel

For a Jedi to explain how to meditate on the Force would be like someone explaining how to walk. It's something every youngling has to learn; but once learned, it's a natural action that you do without thinking. Ahsoka was not fully entered into her meditation when she felt the ship take off. _Focus, girl, focus. _She was just over a meter and a half, and fourteen years of age. She was of average height and size for a Togruta her age; but her abilities, namely those of the Force, were far beyond most on her home planet of Shili. She had the telltale head-tails and the montrals, which made her race distinguishable from any distance. They were white with blue-grey stripes, and not likely to turn a darker color until she was much older.

There was no rush to get to Onderon. The "mission," as it was continually referred to, wasn't to stop a coup, outbreak, or any kind of military effort. It was building a base. Ashoka had come to the realization that her operational and delegation skills were in need of training, just as her Jedi skills were. Perhaps that was the reasoning behind the assignment. 2323 was cruising along at a leisurely pace and had not jumped into hyperspace just yet. With the Republic being stretched thin throughout the galaxy, certain things were becoming valuable commodities. Fuel was at the top of the list.

When Ahsoka made her way to the dining hall, after four hours in her quarters, she found the squadron worried over her prolonged absence. "Well, look who's here." The voice, a familiar one, came from the other side of the hall. "To tell you the truth, we were a bit worried about you," clone trooper Hergo continued as he came closer, in a much quieter voice. Hergo had been on many missions with Ahsoka and Anakin both. Aside from the battle scar that spanned the length of his forehead and the clean shaven head he kept to show his treasure, he looked like the rest of the clone troopers. "I didn't need Jedi powers to see something was bothering you when we were boarding for this glorious vacation getaway." Hergo had a way of trying to liven things up in a humorous manner. He didn't always have the best timing, but he never gave up.

"Hergo, you always bring a smile to my face." Ashoka meant what she said, and by the look on Hergo's face he could tell she was sincere. "Have any news feeds come through yet?" The Counsel may be sending her away for a while - whether to learn how to play well with others or to get her out of their hair - but she planned on staying current on all fronts.

"Not much really. Still looking for General Grievous, Jedi Master Vos is moving towards Boz Pity, and oh, the best of all, the daily gossip!" Hergo went over the top with a dance move to exaggerate the daily gossip, which garnered enough cackling from the rest of the dining room, that he knew he'd accomplished his goal.

The tabloids - they seemed such a trivial and petty thing that Jedi hardly ever paid them any mind. Padawans were an exception though. There was always someone who wanted to take the feeds at their word, or at least partly at their word, in an effort to find out the truth about a situation. It would only take once for a padawan to learn their lesson.

"Hey, isn't that your friend Senator Amidala?" The announcement from Hergo didn't garner much interest from Ahsoka. Being a Senator in the Galactic Senate had its cost, and the biggest was the reporters following your every move to get the next big scoop. "Says she could be pregnant! I tell you if everyone who these scoopers said was pregnant really was, they'd outnumber us clones!" The roar of laughter in the hall had enshrined Hergo's moment, if nowhere else than in his own mind. More importantly to Ahsoka, it took the gazing eyes off her. The look of shock, which she took more time to recover from than she should have, would have been hard to explain. "Everything okay?" Hergo whispered quietly enough that only he and Ahsoka heard.

"Yes, it's just that … Padme… umm…uh…Senator Amidala is a friend. And I don't like my friends being targeted." The tone of Ahsoka's voice was low and fierce, and as her lips began to curl up, her fangs began to show.

Hergo had seen the look before on the battlefields, and in a move that drew all attention to himself announced, "How about taking a break from this stuff? It'll turn your brains to mush!" The jeers from the men were met with Commander Tynole standing; and without his saying a word, the men knew their playtime was over.

As she made her way back to her quarters, Ahsoka found herself scanning the layout of the ship. Maybe it was a habit; maybe everything had her on edge. _If Padme really is… she can't be… well she could I guess, but if, and that's a big if… Anakin must be the father. I haven't tracked her or anything, but who else has she been around? Senate meetings took most of her time on Corusant. Wait! What if he married?_ The thoughts were still spinning through her mindwhen she arrived at the door. Reaching for the control pad to open it, she had one last thought. _Clear your mind._

"Captain, we're getting a call from Onderon." The cockpit of 2323 was more spacious than most Stealth ships, due to the length of the journeys it was intended to take. The captain's chair had ample room in it, as well as space around it. To the right was the co-captain's chair. It was made in a similar fashion, but was easily detectable as not being the captain's chair. A communication station was situated a few meters behind the captain's chair, complete with sound proof walls, a screen for more primitive cultures, and a hologram table. Across from the communications station was the logistics center. The center had four large screens that seated two, and a large map table. It was capable of pulling up the most current maps, weaponry statistics, and even locations of all personnel on the ship. "They would like to know our position and who is leading the mission." The clone trooper, one of four in the cockpit, was waiting for an answer as he readied the hologram projector.

"Let me know when you have a holo, and I'll address them personally." The logistics leader didn't bother to look up as he gave instructions.

The hologram came up suddenly, filling the cockpit with a deep blue glow. A Bothan stood before the troopers. Onderon was mostly inhabited by humans; but in the wake of the overthrow of Sanjay Rash, there was an influx of non-humans to Onderon. Some came to assist the government as loyal members of the Galactic Republic. Still others came as carpetbaggers looking for a fortune.

"I am Teloant," the Bothan began, "assistant to Senator Bonteri. I beg your apologies, but King Dendup has fallen ill and is unable to greet you personally." Teloant, dressed in an exquisite dark blue robe, stood nearly two meters tall. Covered in fur, his mane draped down over his long head, past his shoulders, and was braided on each side with a silver clasp at each end. His ears were long and stood erect - a tribute to the skilled hunters he was descended from. Teloant stood with dignity and respect as he waited for a response from the troopers.

"Yes, sir." The trooper gave a short bow. "Commander Tynole is in charge of this mission. Jedi Ahsoka Tano has also joined the mission, to monitor the progress and provide a little backup security if needed."

"So the honored Ahsoka Tano has become a Jedi Master?" Teloant stood up straight with pride as the name left his lips.

"Well, not exactly a Master. But she's stood with the best of them and fought the worst of them. That's enough for me, sir." Troopers were required to wear their body armor as long as they were on duty. It was comfortable enough but extremely unrevealing. Yet everyone could see the pride swell up as the trooper gave his own praise of the young padawan.

Teloant turned his attention to someone outside the hologram's sphere and gave a nod. Turning back to the trooper he explained, "It seems that I have someone who would like to speak with you."

A young man stepped forward. He had a clear complexion and was young in appearance, but his manner stretched beyond his years. A bit shorter than Bothan, he was wearing a similar robe with a larger collar, which his neatly trimmed brown hair did not touch. He spoke in a language that was plain and not pompous, much in the way a friend would speak to another. "Good morning, Captain. We are pleased to have you as our guests and hope you will feel at home."

Home to a clone trooper was wherever they laid their head, but it was a gesture that was always appreciated. "Thank you for your hospitality, sir."

"When will you be arriving, Captain?" the young man asked.

"Approximately six standard days, sir."

"Very good. Would you please inform Miss Tano that I wish to speak to her at her convenience?"

"Yes sir, we will. She has retired to her quarters for the time being. Who may I ask is calling?"

"Lux Bonteri."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ahsoka sat in her quarters alone. It had been just over a year since Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka responded to the call from Onderon. A small group of loyalists to King Dendup had reached out for help to the Jedi Counsel, upon being overtaken by Count Dooku's droid army. Dooku had set up a puppet king in the place of Dendup, by the name of Sanjay Rash. Rash neither had the support of the people, nor was he a leader. At best he was a dictator who would not make a move without Dooku's direction or approval. This proved to be an asset for the rebellion, trained by the three Jedi to free Dendup and retake the planet. As in any conflict, there were casualties. There were civilians and there were fighters whom Ahsoka never had the chance to get to know. This was customarily what Jedi encountered. But there was also Steela. Steela Gerrera and her brother Saw were the leaders of the rebellion against Rash. A courageous leader who knew the cost of retaking her country, Steela gave her life to see her homeland free. The relationship between Ahsoka and Steela was rocky at first because of one person. Lux. Being a Jedi, Ahsoka knew acting on the feelings she felt for Lux was not an option; and Steela did not make it any easier by letting her feelings for Lux show during training exercises. Still, she was a true warrior who was faithful to the end.

Of all her experiences, there was one that stood out the most. It was not the missions, the people and natives she had met, or the countless planets she had visited. It was the funeral of Steela Gerrera that stood out the most.

"No one blames you, Ahsoka." The memory of the funeral was clear in her mind. "The blast from that gunship could have killed you too." Saw, Steela's brother and ally during the fighting, stood by Ahsoka trying to comfort her. "We all knew what we had to do, no matter what the cost." Saw himself had been captured, but Steela refused to avert the mission to free her brother.

"The _cost_ of war doesn't make it any easier to accept." Ahsoka looked down, wishing she could disappear inside her robe. As the procession and the music stopped, King Dendup stepped up. The words he spoke never made it to Ahsoka's ears. Instead the murmurs from the crowd drowned out everything around her.

"How often does a king speak at a funeral?"

"We need to stop by the market before heading home."

"Mommy, who was she?"

"Daddy, I'm hungry. When are we going to leave?"

_What could I have done differently? If I were stronger…what if I… no… there's no sense in beating myself up over this. What's done is done. _

The events after the funeral were just as memorable: the recognition of Ahsoka and the Jedi for their part in the occupation, the reinstatement of Lux to represent Onderon in the Galactic Senate, and - the most memorable - saying goodbye to Lux.

"Ahsoka, I'll be coming to Corusant regularly and will be able to see you more." As fate would have it, this was not the case. With Ahsoka on missions to remedy hostile situations or sitting in on peace treaties between warring nations, and Lux commuting back and forth between Corusant and Onderon, the meetings never came.

"Well, I guess I will see you when you get to Corusant."

Lux reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, which he handed to Ahsoka. Hesitating, she took the box and opened it. Inside she found a small gold locket carved with intricate details of Onderon's native flora, bomas, zakkegs, and drexi, Onderon's native and deadly beasts.

Out of habit, Ahsoka began to hand it back. "Lux, I'm not allowed to take payment. I mean, this is beautiful and all, but I just can't take something like this. It must be worth a lot."

"This is worth more to me than you know. But it's not for helping us to take back our homeland, Ahsoka. It's not for opening my eyes to see the truth about who my friends are and who they are not. I'm giving it to you because you are my friend. It belonged to my mother, and I want you to have it. Please don't say no. I've lost my mother and now Steela to this war, and I don't want to lose another friend."

As she closed her fist around the locket, she pulled it back closer to herself. "I don't know what to say. I've never really been given a gift. Not that I can remember, that is. And my list of friends - real friends - is kinda short."

"Well, add me to that list."

The quarters on the 2323 were soundproof up to the point of total chaos; and by the sounds Ahsoka heard coming from outside her quarters, she knew chaos had ensued. She could hear the troopers shouting as they ran down the hallway. What she did not hear was the emergency sirens. No attack siren, no damage siren, and no mechanical siren.

_Something is wrong. If we're under attack, I should hear something more._

Grabbing a green lightsaber in each hand, she turned towards the door. Ahsoka's stance when in battle was different than other Jedi. She held two sabers, ignited and facing to the rear, as she stood with feet apart and her body leaning forward. More often than not, her foes took the stance as a weakness, assuming the placements of her weapons would give them the advantage. They were the first to fall. Using the Force, she pushed the door open to see the last two troopers, who apparently didn't have time to suit up, clear her doorway in a dead run towards the dining hall. Stepping forward, Ahsoka leaned a little farther out to try and see around the doorway.

_Nothing. I don't sense anything either. I can't believe the troopers would turn and run… unless they were running into whatever it is… but without battle gear? And there's no siren. No warning. Something's just not right. All right, this is it._

Ahsoka took a step outside the doorway, looking both ways quickly to make sure the hallway was safe. Moving down the hall towards the barracks, she kept her lightsabers at the ready for whatever she might run into. The entrance to the barracks was only a few meters down the hall. Ahsoka stepped closer, listening for any sound that might give her a hint of what was happening. The silence was deadening, as she peered into the barracks only to find them empty.

_Only one way left._

Turning back towards the dining hall, she saw shadows playing on the wall.

_Someone's coming from around the corner. Get ready._

The sound of footsteps could be heard getting closer, as Ahsoka gripped her weapons and prepared to use them.

_Whatever it is, it's in a hurry... Time to meet this thing head on._

Ahsoka sped down the hall towards the shadow maker, with intentions to stop whatever had the fleet up in arms. Just as she reached the corner…

"Ahsoka?!"

"Hergo! What's going on?"

"Come to the dining hall quick! Everyone's watching the news feed. Chancellor Palpatine's been kidnapped!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ahsoka would never have guessed the men filling the dining hall were born and bred soldiers, had she not known who they were. It was an unusual sight to see clone troopers focused on news feeds, not military feeds. Even more unusual was the attire that the majority of the soldiers were wearing. There was a protocol for every mission and aboard every vessel, but it apparently didn't apply to this one at the moment. The troopers, as they preferred to be called, were literally bred to be soldiers. Cloned on Kamino by the best cloners in the galaxy, they were just short of being mindless fighting machines. Commander Tynole stood in the midst of the soldiers, looking more like a civilian, dressed in a light colored tunic that nearly reached the floor. The sight of it all brought such a look of shock to Ahsoka's face, that Hergo had to break the silence between them.

"I know it's hard to believe that these are soldiers, but most of them are new recruits. And they haven't had the same training or experience that a few of us here have had."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing this is not a top priority military mission, isn't it?" The thought of possibly going into a battle with this group of soldiers did not sit well with Ahsoka. "What's the latest on Chancellor Palpatine?"

"Grievous had three battle droid battalions attack Corusant in different locations as diversions, while another swooped in and grabbed the Chancellor. The first was only a few hundred meters from the Jedi Temple, catching the Jedi off guard." Hergo nearly stopped short when it hit him that he was speaking to a Jedi. "Uh, begging your pardon."

"No need, Hergo. Even Jedi can't know everything."

"The second and third units were dispatched to locations close to the Senate building. Chancellor Palpatine was away from the building and without body guards at the time. The kidnapping was strangely easy, but then again, he is just a politician. Grievous's ship has been engaged in battle above Corusant, even as we speak." With his understanding of the situation, it was evident Hergo was a step above the majority of troopers on the 2323.

"It doesn't sound like your information came from the news feeds."

"It gets better," Hergo continued. "General Kenobi and General Skywalker are on their way to free the Chancellor."

Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that does put me a bit more at ease with the situation."

"Yes, ma'am. Remember, General Grievous is there and will no doubt have to be dealt with."

"Yes, Hergo, I understand. All I'm saying is, if I had to pick anyone to go on that mission, it would be those two."

"And your understanding is the reason you are heading up this operation. By the way, did you get the message to call Onderon? Senator Bonteri asked for you to call at your convenience."

Ahsoka tried to hide the smile that sprang to life at the mention of the name. Throughout this journey, she had concentrated so heavily on the negative that she had forgotten about the joy of reuniting with a friend. "Hergo, I will be at the communication station, _if anyone_ is there to operate it. Would you please notify me when you have updates on the rescue mission?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Words stumbled from her lips as Ahsoka stood in front of the hologram console. "Hello, Lux – uh, I mean Senator Bonteri. How are you? I, uh, how may I be of service?"

"Uh, Commander Tano, the hologram isn't on yet," the communications officer pointed out.

Slightly embarrassed, Ahsoka responded to the officer. "Yes, I know. I'm trying to decide what to say to a senator." Tortuga's natural skin color made it difficult to see if one was blushing, but Ahsoka had a difficult time hiding it. _Nice cover up. _

"When you are ready, just hit this button. The frequency is already set up for you. And I'll just be outside the cockpit if you need me, Commander Tano."

_Here goes nothing. _Ahsoka pressed the frequency modulator and watched the hologram come to life.

Teloant, dressed in his dark blue robe, stepped up into the view of the hologram. His face lit up, even as he did his best to hold back his enthusiasm to a professional level. "Ahsoka, it is good to see you again. We were all so very pleased to hear that you would be overlooking this operation. Senator Bonteri has been awaiting your call."

"I'm sorry for the delay; we've had a few issues here." Ahsoka did not feel it was necessary to elaborate on her crew's lack of experience. "Chancellor Palpatine's abduction has the crew a bit tied up as well."

"Yes, we've kept in contact with Corusant concerning the incident with Chancellor Palpatine. Have you any news on his release?"

"No, honored Teloant, I don't have anything new. I have been told there is a rescue mission in progress, and I have faith in the outcome. "

"Does that mean Anakin is on that mission?"

"That's still classified information, Your Honor." Ahsoka wasn't sure how classified the information was, but she knew the smile on her face gave the answer away.

"Again, it is good to see you, and we cannot wait to have you stay with us. Senator Bonteri has arrived and is ready to speak with you." Teloant bowed and stepped out of the hologram.

Although it was only moments, waiting for Lux to step up to the hologram seemed like an eternity. When the time finally came and he stepped into the hologram range, Lux was motioning for something out of Ahsoka's view. She could only assume he was clearing the room so they could talk alone.

"Ahsoka!" The politician in him had gone, and the friend left was speaking to her. "It's so good to finally see you again. I can't wait until you land. How soon will you be here?"

"About six standard days." Ahsoka needed to talk to someone about the crew, and Lux could keep a secret. "Lux, my crew is - uh, is this a secure line?"

"No one is in the room and the line is secure."

"I have some serious doubts about the crew I've got. They seem very inexperienced, and I'm really uncomfortable with these guys having my back."

"Onderon is very safe right now, Ahsoka. We have a new sense of patriotism here. There are also some troopers already here; they just arrived yesterday. Dooku was pushed out once, and I doubt he'll come back anytime soon. There's nothing to be worried about."

"Lux, I'm really glad to hear that. How is Saw doing?"

"He's training to be one of the palace guards, at the request of King Dendup. He is doing very well."

After all Ahsoka had worried herself over while on Corusant, this casual conversation was a relief to her. The reasons for her being chosen for the operation were still not clear. Her feelings about the mission were uneasy, and the troopers aboard the Stealth cruiser didn't help any. Chancellor Palpatine, the leader of the Republic and figurehead of freedom for the galaxy, had been kidnapped while in sight of the Jedi Temple. And her master and friend, Anakin Skywalker, along with Master Kenobi, had made the daring trip to free the Chancellor.

Suddenly a look of seriousness came across Lux's face, as he leaned in towards the hologram projector and lowered his voice. "Ahsoka, I can't explain this right now, but I need you to be very aware of your surroundings. In a few days, it will all make sense. You must trust me and focus on your surroundings."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A chill ran through Ahsoka; but Lux stood upright and continued the conversation, as if nothing had ever changed.

"I'll have to take you on a tour of the Royal Garden when you arrive - after you're rested, of course." Something out of the hologram's range caught the Senator's attention. After taking a few moments to address it, he turned back to Ahsoka and gave her the news. "Well, I've got good news. Chancellor Palpatine's been rescued. Unfortunately, there were some losses as well. I'm sorry, but General Pablo Jill didn't survive the rescue mission."

The door opened, and Hergo stepped in with the same news that Ahsoka had just heard. "Commander Tano, I've come with an update. Generals Kenobi and Skywalker have rescued the Chancellor, and are safely back on Corusant. I have sent both a message to contact you with the details."

"Thank you, Hergo." Ahsoka turned back to the holograph of Lux. She felt a strong need to encrypt her goodbye, not knowing who she could trust anymore. "I must go now, but I'll remember what you said. I'll see you soon, Senator. Good day."

Ahsoka passed by the dining hall on her way back to her quarters. _I don't sense anything. But should I be able to? Even Master Yoda says things aren't always that clear. And it's not like I can see the future._

Looking in, she saw that the situation had not changed in the dining hall. The news feed was still running. Some troopers were still standing about trying to catch every last word of information. Others were sitting and enjoying the last meal of the evening, before turning in for the night or returning to their posts. Too many things were running through Ahsoka's mind for her to turn in for the evening. To add to the chaos, the entire crew was adjusting their sleep to match Onderon's planetary rotation. Traveling from system to system had become a standard throughout the galaxy. Those who did not travel rarely thought of the consequences of ending up on a planet where the setting and the rising of suns did not match with the planet they had left behind. The halls of 2323 were quiet and empty. As she walked the halls, Ahsoka found herself studying the ship's layout - everything from the storage rooms to the ventilation shafts. After all the missions she had been a part of, it became a habit - sometimes indiscriminately - to find every passage, every chamber, and every doorway. Ahsoka found herself standing outside her quarters, ready to step in, when she realized two standard hours had passed. In that interval of time, she had covered the entire vessel.

The Force was an entity that most beings across the galaxy didn't understand. It had a way of making things balance for the good of all, even when it did not appear that way. When someone was in tune with the Force, they did things without reason - and sometimes without consciousness.

For Ahsoka, it was time for rest.

"Wake up, child." The voice was familiar and not one that Ahsoka was ready to hear. "Ahsoka, wake up and listen. I don't have much time." Ahsoka opened her eyes and found herself staring at a frightening figure from her vision on Mortis. "Your time is short. Pay very close attention to what your Master says to you, and search your feelings for the truth."

"What is happening? Why can't anyone just tell me the truth?" Ahsoka's frustration was building, but she was cut off.

"Before you reach Onder- "

Ahsoka bolted up from her bunk. The room was dark, with only the door control panel giving off a soft illumination of blue light. With a wave of her hand, she activated the lights.

"ONDERON! BEFORE YOU REA—" Silence. Deafening silence.

The sight of her older self, appearing and disappearing in a fleeting moment, left Ahsoka seized with fear.

_That was no vision. I've got to call Master Yoda. _

It only took a few moments for Ahsoka to realize she had slept, as disoriented as it had been, for the entire night shift. Knowing she needed to get to the hologram generator, she prepared herself and stepped out the door of her quarters.

"Commander Tano!" The shout caused Ahsoka to take a step back, nearly into her quarters. "Commander Tano! Wait! General Skywalker is on the hologram now, waiting for you."

"And that's how it all happened, Snips." The holograph of Anakin flickered before Ahsoka, as she listened to every detail of the rescue mission. Anakin was not always one to give details, but in a case like this, she expected more.

"Tell me again how Count Dooku died." _Remember what you were told. Pay close attention to what your master says. _"I must have missed that part."

"There's not much of that I'd really like to talk about. It's not exactly the kind of thing you go around bragging about." Anakin turned his face to avoid eye contact. "Obi-Wan is here now, Snips. I've got some things to take care of. I'll talk to you later."

Stepping into the sphere of the hologram, Obi-Wan waved a goodbye to Anakin, then turned to Ahsoka. "It's good to see you, Ahsoka. Actually, it's good to see anyone after yesterday."

"Master Obi-Wan, is anyone with you in the room?"

Obi-Wan made a motion across the room and answered Ahsoka. "We're alone now. Is there a problem?"

Ahsoka wanted to tell someone everything that had happened to her, but could she trust Obi-Wan? He was closer to Anakin than anyone else she knew, with the exception of Padme. "Master, how did Count Dooku die?"

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you that. I was knocked unconscious and Anakin carried me out."

Ahsoka took a deep breath, in anticipation of a rebuke from Obi-Wan. _Here goes nothing. _"Master, I'm searching for the truth and it's not clear right now."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms and rested his chin in the palm of his right hand. "You're not alone. I've spoken with Master Windu and Master Yoda about the issue as well. Be conscious of your surroundings, Ahsoka. Be conscious and be aware. There are things happening that we are not fully aware of." He caught her eyes briefly before she lowered her head. Obi-Wan could see in them the innocence and confusion, just like he'd seen in the child he found on Tatooine and trained so many years ago. "Ahsoka, I sense there is more happening than what you're telling me."

"Master, please don't be offended. I want to tell you what's really bothering me, but I think someone else should be here to hear it, too."

"Well, the Counsel is spread a little thin right now. Master Yoda has agreed to go to Kashyyk to lead the battle against the Separatists; but he hasn't left yet. I'll contact him immediately and call you back."

Ahsoka stood silent as the hologram disappeared before her. _What have you gotten yourself into, Ahsoka? _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Troubling this is." The face of the nearly nine-hundred- year-old Jedi Master showed his troubled spirit within. "Fear I do, that a vision this was not."

The look on Obi-Wan's face was just as troubled. "Ahsoka, why didn't you ever tell us of these visions in the past?"

"I did mention some of them. Just not the all the details, I guess. I thought everyone had them, and some didn't seem as important as others." Ahsoka was cut short by Yoda, as he cleared his throat.

"Interpret a vision you should. Guide you it will; direct you it should not."

The puzzled look on Ahsoka's face prompted Obi-Wan to interject. "I believe I can explain what Master Yoda is saying. Seeing yourself in a vision is one thing. Seeing yourself as an older person is another. But when your older self speaks to you and tells you what to do – well, there's more than a vision here. Ahsoka, have you ever heard of Bedlam Spirits?"

Yoda's face again grimaced, as he shook his head back and forth. "Trouble they can be. Horrible trouble they can be."

"I'm afraid I'm unaware of them, or it, or whatever it is, Master." Ahsoka, at only fourteen standard years old, had seen more of the galaxy than probably anyone else her age. She had met countless races of beings, been to more than twenty different systems, and seen some customs that would have left even a nerf herder sick to his stomach. "I've studied the Jedi archives on planets and races thoroughly, but I can't recall ever seeing the name."

Obi-Wan turned to see Yoda closing his eyes and bowing his head, in an almost shameful manner. "Ahsoka, there are things that are not in the archives. Things that would be dangerous to the Jedi if anyone else found them out. The Council decided long ago that it was safer to keep some information out of the archives. We have recently discovered that parts of the archives have also been deleted."

"But what are the Bedlam Spirits, Master?"

"Time travelers." Obi-Wan paused for a moment. "Or better yet, time senders. They have the ability not only to move through time, but to send others through time as well. They have proven to be a very unstable bunch. So much so, that a Sith Lord who was known to have contact with the Spirits, abandoned the idea of using them for his advantage."

"Master, are you saying that I came back in time and warned myself that something's going to happen? Why wouldn't I just fix things?"

"I'm not surprised by your present answer, Ahsoka. It is much like what I'd expect to hear from Anakin. I can only assume that you have grown wise in your years beyond what we can see, and you have your reasons for the decisions you will make." Obi-Wan Kenobi was one of the few Jedi who were wise enough to see all approaches to a situation. "Besides, even now you have to understand the implications of tampering with the past. One event could set off a chain reaction that would change history for many."

"It just seems easier to fix things, though." The words from Ahsoka did, as Obi-Wan had said, sound like something her master, Anakin Skywalker, would say. She knew the ideas running through her head were those he would choose to execute as well.

"Time for me to go it is. Preparations I must make for my own journey. Very mindful be of what surrounds you, young padawan." Yoda turned and walked out of range of the hologram.

"Ahsoka." The teacher in Obi-Wan had subsided, and the friend had taken over. "Be very mindful of what surrounds you. There are many things going on that we do not understand."

"I will, Master Kenobi. Thank you." _Mindful… That's an easy one to say. Why do I feel like my only way out of here is to spend the rest of this trip concentrating on the Force? _

As the hologram faded, the door of the cockpit opened. Commander Tynole and two clone troopers stepped in.

"Commander Tano," Tynole began, "a few of the troopers are going to be covering the logistics of life on Onderon, in the dining hall. We would like for you to join us. Can you be available? We understand that you have some history there and could probably fill in the blanks for us."

As Ahsoka stood with her back to the soldiers, she began to realize she could sense their every move. A trooper's right hand reaching up to scratch his face; the right foot of the other trooper scratching the floor as he impatiently waited for a response; the breathing of Commander Tynole becoming heavier as he waited for the answer. Still keeping her position, to test her new found Force ability, she answered, "I'd be happy to help out, Commander. When will you begin?" _The breathing has slowed; the foot has stopped scratching the floor. _

"We have a few troopers finishing some duties, but we should all be there shortly, Commander Tano." Ahsoka could sense a tension in Commander Tynole's response that she could not feel before. There is never room for more than one commander aboard a vessel or on a mission. Because of her status as a padawan and not a Jedi Knight, this vessel and mission had two. This particular commander did not act the same way that Rex did when working with the Jedi. This was the primary reason that Jedi who had little tactical battle experience were usually generals.

"Thank you, Commander. I'll be along shortly to do whatever I can for you and your crew." Ahsoka chose her words carefully to test the capacity of her new gift_. Some of_ _the tension seems to have left._

"Thank you, Commander Tano. We'll be waiting for your arrival."

Ahsoka could feel each step the three took as they left the room. _This is going to take some getting used to. I guess I could keep at it until we land on Onderon._

The next few days moved by quickly, for both Ahsoka and the crew of the 2323. She had spent a few hours each day familiarizing the crew with Onderon and its culture to the best of her knowledge. She stressed that they were going not as occupiers, but as friends and guests; their actions should demonstrate such. The people of Onderon had already dealt with an occupation and had no desire to relive that again. Ahsoka spent the rest of her trip in meditation and in doing her best to perfect her new Jedi skills.

Ahsoka opened her eyes to the sound and feel of multiple soldiers moving down the hallway. Her meditation had been cut short more than once by the presence of troopers moving outside her door. This time was different. This time there were more troopers, and they were not passing by casually. Ahsoka could feel an excitement outside her door, a rage that was yearning for a place to be released. In a single motion, she jumped from her bed where she had been sitting and pulled her lightsabers across the room into her hands, landing in front of her door. Igniting both sabers, she swept her left hand in front of the door to open it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The trip aboard the 2323 was unlike any Ahsoka had ever been on. The number of troopers she had known previous to the trip was few. Seemingly, because the mission was not set to engage the enemy, the experience level of the troopers was low. An uneasy mystery clouded the death of Count Dooku; and what Ahsoka had thought was a vision had turned out to be much more. On the upside, through her meditation she had gained a very unusual talent. It was a gift from the Force, a gift that had proven itself to be beneficial at the moment.

When the door opened, Ahsoka expected the worst but what she found was an empty hallway. Leaning carefully out the doorway, she realized she sensed no presence close to her. Stepping into the hallway, she turned her attention toward the dining hall, where the commotion was originating. She began moving down the hallway.

A voice came over the ship's com system. "General Grievous has been located on Utapau, and troops are being dispatched to engage. The war may be over soon."

As Ahsoka entered the dining area, which had turned into more of a recreation room, she noticed all the troopers dressed like soldiers for the first time on the voyage. Senses heightened, she could not help but hear the chatter around her.

"Let's just hope he gets Grievous."

"What happens to us after the war? All I've ever been is a soldier."

"I plan on settling down. I hear Onderon is a real nice place to live. Maybe I'll find a wife and start a family."

"I think I'd like to get a ranch."

"Yeah, I can see that. You'd make a pretty scruffy nerf herder."

"Who're you calling scruffy?"

"I'll be a soldier until the day I die."

Ahsoka began to make her way across the room to Commander Tynole's position. For the first time since she'd met the man, he had the appearance of a leader. Dressed in full battle gear, minus the helmet, he took on a different appearance than Ahsoka was used to. Surrounded by three troopers with com boards, he quickly briefed the men before sending them on their missions.

"Commander Tano!" Tynole stood up straight at attention in a show-off manner, his excitement showing like a youngling. "Good news! We will reach Onderon within two hours, and General Grievous is being engaged as we speak."

"That's great news, Commander, but why is everyone dressed in their military outfits?"

"For the landing party, of course. By the time we reach Onderon, General Kenobi will have cleaned up the Grievous issue, and we shall land as heroes."

Ahsoka took a step back in disbelief. "We aren't going as heroes; we're going to oversee the construction of a military base."

"Nonsense, Tano. Onderon was under the rule of the Separatists until we liberated them. And now that we have ended the war, we will step off our ship to be greeted by the Onderons-"

"That's Onderonians, Commander!" Ahsoka shot back, as her displeasure with Commander Tynole increased.

"Onderons, Onderonians - what difference does it make? We have stepped up to free the galaxy, and the galaxy should be thankful."

"What?! Commander Tynole, I think you're missing a major piece of your puzzle here."

"And what would that be, Tano?"

"We are not doing this for ourselves, but for the people of all systems to be free!"

"Tano, as the commander of this vessel, I am giving you an order to go contact Onderon and inform them we will be arriving. Inform them of the time we will be landing, and let them know I expect a landing greeting party. If they know what is good for them, they will be ready when we arrive."

Ahsoka's face burned with rage as she took a step toward Tynole. "Commander-" In the moment it took her to step forward, the memories of each time she had failed, each time she had disobeyed, each time she disappointed, flashed before her eyes. Each time she felt it was the right thing to do, yet the results were always the same. Anakin called them learning moments - events that would shape a Jedi, circumstances that would lead to experience. But each time, Ahsoka felt the sting of being on the wrong side of right versus wrong. The realization came that this was not a battle that was hers to fight, and the rage subsided. "Commander, I will call Onderon immediately."

As Ahsoka stepped into the cockpit of the 2323, she was greeted by Hergo and a logistics trooper standing at the communications station. The few tools that were scattered about the station were being collected and put back into the tool bag.

"Commander Ahsoka, it's good to see you today. I hear we'll be landing soon, possibly in a different galaxy we took off from." The smile from Hergo was a welcome sight after the previous encounter in the dining hall. "If you're here to use the holo-projector, it'll be ready in just a moment. We've had a few issues this morning, but I believe all the bugs have been worked out. It's just booting up now."

A smile formed from the corner of Ahsoka's mouth as she nodded in approval. Folding her arms across her chest, she leaned back against the wall in anticipation of talking to Lux. _Things will be different when we land. My worries about Tynole will be a thing of the past, and I'll get to see Lux. But how much? Surely if Anakin can get away with Padme, then I … Oh, who am I kidding? The Jedi Counsel would never approve of anything like that, even if Lux did. And I'm sure they're watching me more closely. But then again, do they have to know? They don't know about Anakin. And the whole banishing deal…_

"Commander Tano."

_I mean, who gets banished from the Jedi Order, only to come back? Do they trust me anymore now than they did before?_

"Commander Tano."

_Sure they gave me this mission, but maybe it was just so they could save face with Palpatine. He was in charge of the tribunal, and Tarkin has had it in for me from the very beginning. Or maybe…_

"Commander Tano."

…_they sent me here to be out of sight, out of mind._

"Commander Tano!"

"What?!"

"Commander, the holo-projector is ready when you are."

"Oh, sorry. I must have been daydreaming." Ahsoka felt herself turning red with embarrassment. She stood up straight and stepped toward the holo-projector.

"Oh, wait, Commander Tano. It looks like we missed some transmissions when the holo was down. It looks to be a number of them, too - all from Onderon. I hope everything's all right. I'd hate to walk into some trouble unprepared."

The transmission log scrolled through, showing each call. All of the twenty calls were coded as untraceable.

"That may not be anything." Hergo continued to clean up the area as he waved his hand, brushing off the anomaly. "From what we've seen this morning, that's nothing. The rest of the incoming calls should be all right."

Ahsoka nodded in approval, as she began to enter coordinates for Onderon's holo station. "Probably so. Hergo, can I have some privacy? This call may not go well, and I've got to put on my best diplomatic face." Just the thought of explaining Tynole's brash idea of a welcome had Ahsoka's stomach turning.

"I'll do better than that." The voice came from behind, as the pilot approached her. "You can have the whole cockpit. We're on auto pilot and won't need to make a move for at least fifteen minutes. That'll give me and the guys here a chance to dress up for the arrival." The sneer in his voice showed his disapproval of Tynole's landing protocol. "And this better be the last time we have a credit counter to lead anything."

Ahsoka hesitated to punch the final number until the three troopers had left the cockpit. The door shut and she looked down at the holo. _Well, here it goes._

As she reached down to punch the final code, the holo began to flash an incoming message - an untraceable message. What could it hurt to take the call? Ahsoka pushed the receive button and stood back as the blue light illuminated the corner of the cockpit. Standing before her in the holo-projector was Lux Bonteri.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Hey, Lux, I've got to tell you about the-" Ahsoka was cut short as Lux held up his hands to stop her.

"Listen to me now! It's almost time."

"Time for what, Lu-"

"Listen! Do not under any circumstances release an escape pod. It can be tracked."

"Lux, what are you talking about?"

"Ahsoka, stop interrupting and listen to me! We're almost out of time. I have limited details, and you must do what I say! I have a ship coming. After it's over, get in a spacesuit and get out of the ship. Do not open any bay doors to do so. Use your lightsaber to cut a hole, and propel yourself away from the ship. I will be there to get you."

Ahsoka stood looking at the holo of Lux, with a hunger strong enough to ask more questions, but a trust deep enough not to.

"Ahsoka….may the Force be with you." And the untraceable hologram of Lux disappeared.

Seconds passed as she stared at the empty holo-table. As she processed the cryptic instructions, the thought of never seeing Lux again crept into her mind. Then, without any warning, Ahsoka knew the enemy was coming. Her heightened sense of the Force, so newly gained, had now become the thing that was to save her as she handed over control. Turning towards the door, she drew her lightsaber, ignited it, and stabbed the control panel, leaving the door temporarily inoperable. As an afterthought, she spun around to see the captain's chair. _Fifteen minutes. I don't even know what's happening, but I've got fifteen minutes_. Ahsoka moved quickly to the captain's chair and began to reset the controls_. I've got to make this last. Best I can do is thirty minutes. Lux, if you're coming, come quickly and bring answers._ As she stood, the sound of troopers tearing into the control panel from outside the cockpit broke the deafening silence. Scanning the room quickly, she found no hope of escape. Then she looked up. _The upper ventilation shafts._ With a single leap, she was clinging to the cooling pipes that stretched the length of the cockpit ceiling. A single swipe of her weapon left a hole, which released a rush of dust from the high shafts. Coughing and spitting, she waved the debris away. Then she climbed into the shaft and began her escape. As she cleared the cockpit, Ahsoka heard the door breaking free and the rush of troopers filling the area with weapons drawn, ready to fire.

Commander Tynole made a brief scan of the small cockpit. "She's not here! Find her and kill her! She is not to be taken alive!" The dust from the shaft still hung in the air, quickly leading the troopers to Ahsoka's escape route.

"Hergo, take your squad. Begin removing the ventilation grates, and send troopers in to find her."

"Begging your pardon, Commander Tynole, but are you sure?"

The familiar voice caused Ahsoka to stop. _Hergo? I don't know what's going on, but at least someone's on my side. _

"The Jedi have turned against the Republic. They've been plotting all along. Our orders come directly from the Chancellor. Now shoot to kill!"

Torn between crawling away and staying to find out more, Ahsoka decided on the side of jeopardy and stayed to listen. Carefully positioning herself inside the shadows of her cramped quarters, she was able to see most of the cockpit.

"Captain, take your position and pilot this ship to Onderon. Inform them we have a mutiny and will not land until the problem is eradicated. If by our failure she's still alive when we land, she could disappear on the planet." Commander Tynole stood in the center of the cockpit, his face no longer portraying the credit counter with a desk job, as it did when he first entered the 2323. Now a rigid, battle ready warrior's face was shouting out orders. The determination in his eyes assured Ahsoka this would not end well. Along with his new orders was a newfound sense of purpose - a sense of purpose that was to be the end of Ahsoka Tano. "Every soldier is to be on high alert. No one is to rest until she is found."

"Commander, we've contacted Onderon." The Com trooper of the 2323 turned from the holo-projector to address the Commander. "Senator Bonteri himself is on."

Tynole stepped up to the holo-table. "Good evening, Senator. I am Commander Tynole. I had hoped our initial meeting would be under better circumstances." Tynole had turned his back to Ahsoka, leaving her a clear view of the holographic image of Lux. "It seems there was a mutiny by the Jedi on Corusant, and we have been attacked by our Jedi escort as well."

Ahsoka felt her body tense at the words coming from the Tynoler's mouth. _Attack them? I haven't done anything!_ From behind her, the scraping sounds of vent grates being removed were growing.

"Commander Tano!" The shouting from the searching troopers echoed through the ventilation shafts behind Ahsoka.

Staying as still as she could, she tried to ignore the echoes within the shaft and focus on the conversation between Tynole and Lux.

Again the troopers shouted, this time louder than before. "Commander Tano! Come out now and we won't harm you!" The noise exited the shaft into the cockpit, causing Tynole to turn his head upwards.

_Don't fear. Jedi don't feel fear._ Although the thoughts were in her head, the fear would not subside.

Tynole stared intently at the hole in the channel, as Ahsoka stared back in a frozen state from inside her makeshift hideaway.

_Does he see me? _

Lux interrupted the commander as he took a step towards the channel above his head. "Commander, did you hear me? Is everything okay?"

Tynole turned his attention back to the hologram. "My apologies, Senator, the rogue Jedi escaped through the ventilation shafts above us, and my men are searching for her now."

The clanking noises behind Ahsoka grew louder, and she could only assume the troopers had entered the shafts in pursuit of her.

"I have ships on the way to assist you - a large freighter in case a rescue is in order, and two fighters in case she gains control of the ship." Lux kept a straight face as the words rolled off his lips.

"Senator, I must ask; you knew Tano personally, didn't you?"

The question caught Ahsoka off guard, but the politician in Lux took it all in stride. "She was a leader in the rebellion movement against Sanjay Rash; a bit of a rebellious streak in her. Did I know her? I knew who she was and the role we needed her to play."

Ahsoka listened from her darkened solitude as Lux continued on_. Easy now. Lux is a friend, and everything he says is to protect you._

"And we have the facilities to keep her when she is captured."

"That won't be necessary, Senator; we have shoot to kill orders." Although Tynole still had his back to Ahsoka, she could imagine the look on his face, from the sneer in his voice.

_I've got to get my head around this. Who is my enemy? Jedi don't kill if it's not necessary, but everyone's got a blaster aimed at me. _

"Senator, with such a high profile target, I must ask you to follow Republic procedures. Track this vessel, including the escape pods, so we will know if she has escaped. Please transmit the information directly to Corusant. They are awaiting the outcome."

"As you wish, Commander."

The closer the troopers came, the louder the clinking of their armor was as Ahsoka tried to concentrate on the conversation. But through the depth of the tunnels, it was nearly impossible to tell how close the troopers were.

The time had come to act. Ahsoka had only heard about the moments she was about to live; moments where Jedi not only used the Force around them but truly became one with the Force. Throughout their existence, only a handful of the most experienced Jedi had ever ventured so close to the power of the Force. What took mere seconds was to become an eternity to Ahsoka, as silence took over.

Ahsoka could feel her hunters closing in. She could see and feel each movement. In her mind, she could see a trooper stop short of the intersection meters away and Ahsoka knew what was coming. Laying his rifle down quietly, he reached for his pistol and proceeded to turn the corner. Before a single clink of the approaching troopers' knee pads hit the floor of the shaft, Ahsoka drew her lightsabers and, in a spinning motion, cut the ventilation shaft free from the bulkhead. The image of a trooper's helmet peering around the corner of the shaft burned in her mind, as the ventilation shaft came crashing down onto the Holo-table.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Leaping from the wreckage, Ahsoka flipped over Commander Tynole and on top of the com trooper, knocking him to ground. From her left, she could see the captain was reaching for his side blaster. To her right, Tynole was running for the door, and the com trooper below her was fighting to get free. Without looking up, she knew the trooper from the shaft was coming down toward her. Leaping to her left with one arm outstretched to the door, she flailed her body against the captain, knocking him over his chair and sending his blaster to the floor. Her attempt to close the door worked, but not before Commander Tynole escaped from the cockpit. Ahsoka stood in the cockpit of the 2323 with time speeding up to catch her again. The captain was behind her, climbing up the chair he had been thrown over. His blaster lay in front of Ahsoka. Two troopers lay in front of her. One was scrambling to get to his feet, with a blaster rifle in hand. The other was gripping his side blaster as he spun around to face his adversary.

"Guys, stop! What's going on?" Her screams for an explanation went unheard, as the rifle was raised and the trigger pulled. As she jumped, the thought never occurred to Ahsoka that she would not clear the shot. The captain was not as lucky. As he folded over the captain's chair, the com trooper raised his pistol to fire. Stretching out her hands, she used the Force to pull the top trooper down upon him. Her hope was to do so before he fired his weapon, unfortunately for the trooper, she failed to do so. The blaster shot caught the soldier under the chin, leaving half his jaw still intact and half thrown across the room. Rolling the body of his friend off, the com trooper jumped to his feet - only to find a room void of life, save himself.

"Can't we go any faster?"

"We can't jump to hyperspace; we're too close for that. We'll make it on time, Senator." Teloant's answer was the truth and the entire crew knew it. Standing next to Lux Bonteri, Teloant was no longer in his stately, dark blue robe. The classically designed, royal attire was absent from all inside the cockpit. Replacing them were special ops uniforms, designed for battle both in space and on the ground.

"I just don't want to be late." The nervousness in Lux's voice was noticed by the pilot, as he glanced over his shoulder momentarily.

"I think you already know the outcome, sir." Teloant's statement was a matter of fact and not a suggestion. "We will make it on time."

The com trooper bent over the controls of the 2323 was mirrored in the glass.  
Outside was a beautiful picture of the stars and planets ahead of him. The reflection of what lay behind him painted a different story. Refusing to take time to mourn the loss of his two shipmates, the soldier in him, although disoriented, took over. He reset the controls to fly the 2323 in auto pilot toward Onderon.

"There, that should do it." The words rang through the cockpit as he stood upright. Facing the vast openness of space, there were now two figures in the reflection in front of him - a battered soldier carrying out orders, and a teenage Togruta with a bounty on her head. The last thing he saw was a single swipe to the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

"Moments. I've only got moments." Ahsoka spoke aloud to herself, as she dragged her adversary aside and returned to fumble with the controls of the 2323. "Since someone ruined the holo-projector, this will have to do." The radio comlink powered up, and Ahsoka pressed the button to begin her message. "Mayday, Mayday! This is Ahsoka Tano. I've come under attack from my crew. Two are dead. We are nearing Onderon. I can send coordinates. Can anyone hear me?"

The freighter sped toward the origin of the distress call. The Box, as it was known, had been highly modified and converted from a common freighter to a military ship. It had speed and the most advanced weaponry the Republic of Onderon could buy. It also housed enough soldiers to do just about any job. The pilot of the Box continued his procedures to move the ship towards the target while the message from Ahsoka broke the silence. Teloant stood in his same position, paying closer attention than his friend next to him did, to the radar showing the location of the 2323. Lux stood with arms crossed, one hand on his chin. His head slightly lowered, he couldn't hide the distress on his own face.

A hand lay on his shoulder from behind. "I don't know why the two of you are so sure this will work out, but I haven't seen you wrong yet. Don't worry. We'll make it." Standing between the two politicians, Saw stood battle ready to defend and rescue his friend. "I'm going to check on the troops again."

Ahsoka stood staring at the control panel and waiting for a reply; but none was coming. Her concentration was broken by the sound of the door opening. In a single motion, she turned her body and stretched out her arm, closing the door and catching the blaster-wielding arm of the first trooper trying to enter. Jumping across the room, she landed on the trooper's arm, breaking it and causing him to drop his weapon. Holding the door closed would take minimal concentration, but she knew she'd have to escape eventually.

_The ventilation shaft is open, but they may still be in there. I've got to do something. I'm too easy of a target here. Can't go out the door. Haven't tried down yet._

Shots entered the cockpit and ricocheted off the walls, as troopers outside the door tried their chance through the opening they had. Ahsoka drew her twin green lightsabers and began to cut a hole through the floor around her, hoping to land in an acceptable spot in the cargo bay.

"Senator Bonteri, we're getting reports of the Jedi revolt on Corusant. I'm afraid it doesn't look good." This time the pilot turned to see his passengers standing behind him. "Do you want to try and send a message?"

Teloant turned to Lux. "I believe we know the outcome."

Lux raised his head and lowered his hand from his face. The small gold locket swung freely from the chain wrapped around his fingers. "I have to know what's going on."

Three clone troopers stood guard over the hole in the floor of the cockpit. Each had his weapon drawn and aimed down into the cargo area.

"Sir, we're getting a message on the captain's console."

"Answer it. We can watch the hole."

"Yes, sir."

Cautiously, the trooper backed his way to the console, keeping his eyes on the hole and waiting for a rogue Jedi to spring from it.

"This is Senator Bonteri. How is…uh... how are you doing with the Jedi?" The clone troopers were too busy concentrating on the hole to catch the slip. On the other side of the message, Lux held his breath to see if they had noticed.

"She has escaped into the cargo hold, sir, and we have her trapped down there. The troops are heading toward her."

"We have your vessel in sight now. Would you like for us to board and assist you?" Lux stood anticipating the answer he wanted to hear.

"I don't think that would be safe, Senator. Keep a safe distance and we'll contact you if we need help. I have to go, Senator. There's some commotion down there."

"Very well." As the comlink shut down, Lux took a deep breath, staring at the ship in front of them. "Saw, get to the troops and be ready for anything."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The cargo level of the 2323 had little room left for a battle. Containers on the right held the basic living needs for the crew while on Onderon. Cabinets of military battle and survival supplies took up the space on the left. The center was modified into a launch pad for a starfighter, which sat at the rear of the hull. It was unusual for a ship such as the 2323 to travel without an armed escort; but with the number of clashes between the Republic and the Separatists growing, resources were running thin. Flying alone was becoming less of an option and more of a requirement. The Republic's answer to the dilemma was a fighter ship small enough to fit into the carrier, which could hold back a small attack if it had the right pilot. If attacked, vessels unfortunate enough to not have a skilled pilot were usually never heard from again.

Ahsoka crouched behind the fighter, with the hole to the cockpit in sight. She knew it would have to be her escape route, as she could sense the troopers coming from the tail end of the 2323. Closing her eyes, she began to count them coming down the stairs. _About a dozen are missing. They must have stayed up top. The way I figure it, we're about an hour away from Onderon. If I can make it that long, I'm safe. _

The console on the Box lit up with an incoming call. "Senator, it's a call from Corusant."

"Answer it. And let's hope for the best," Lux Bonteri instructed as he stepped up to the console. The room filled with a deep blue light as the hologram arose. Standing before the crew of the Box was Mas Amedda. A Chagrian of almost two meters tall, his rise to Vice-Chancellor during Chancellor Valorum's term was always in question. Even with the constant investigations, he managed to stay in power. Some felt he was a leader in removing the failed administration of Valorum. Lux took a step back at the sight of such an untrustworthy messenger. "Vice-Chancellor Amedda, how good to see you."

"Senator Bonteri, we understand that you are approaching the Clone transport dispatched to Onderon." Mas Amedda's face was expressionless, as it usually was during Senate proceedings.

"Yes, Vice-Chancellor. We received a distress call from the ship and will be in range to assist shortly." Lux worked hard to keep his appearance stoic, so as not to reveal the true mission of the Box.

"That will not be necessary, Senator. The Jedi aboard is part of the coup that tried to overthrow Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. The Supreme Chancellor has given orders for you to monitor the ship, to ensure she does not escape. When you are close enough, destroy the ship."

"What about the troopers aboard the vessel?" Teloant's reply went unnoticed as Amedda continued speaking directly to Lux.

"When you have destroyed the vessel, continue to orbit the area to ensure she is dead. We will contact you shortly."

Without a proper departure, the hologram shut down and the callous message was over. Teloant, Lux, and the rest of the crew stood silent, staring at the holo-table.

Teloant was the first to speak. "Why do I feel there will no longer be a Republic, but an Empire?"

"He gave us orders." Lux, in disbelief, had trouble getting the words out. "He gave us orders to kill Ahsoka and whoever is in the way."

From behind the fighter, Ahsoka could see the troopers entering the cargo area. Lining up in formation to cut off the exit behind them, each had a weapon drawn and ready. Ahsoka could see only two ways out - the hole she came in through, guarded by three troopers, and the stairs on the other side of the armed battalion. _So much for an hour. Looks like this will be the end of it here. _As she closed her eyes, Ahsoka tried to picture her friends, her fellow Jedi. _Are they going through the same thing?_ _How many are gone? How many have survived? Anakin, I wish you were here. You'd know what to do. You always find your way out of sticky situations. What would you do? _Slowly, Ahsoka opened her eyes. _You would fight to stay alive. _She realized that the rules of the Jedi order no longer applied. She was no longer a peacekeeper on a neutral mission. Her enemy was surrounding her; and to stay alive, she must fight.

Slowly rising behind the starfighter, Ahsoka raised her arms and, using the Force, pulled a military supply container to herself. As the container began moving, the troopers began firing. _Reach deep girl, or you won't make it. _Keeping her left hand stretched toward the container drawing close to her, she reached with her right hand to the food supply containers. Straining as she pulled the container to the center of the cargo hold, she began to lift it to the roof. _I hope this works. _Concentrating on the box, Ahsoka threw it in the direction of the soldiers. The troopers scattered as the box went over their heads, crashing into the cargo door behind them. Blaster fires stopped, while the troops lined back up and surveyed the situation. The delay was enough for Ahsoka to open the supply container she had pulled to herself.

Being the headstrong teenager that she was, her first instinct was not to make plans. Being paired with Anakin Skywalker did not help change the personality trait she had come to be known by. But somehow, things always seemed to work out for Ahsoka. Even with a lack of planning, a way out always seemed to present itself. She always thought of it as being one with the Force. She was learning from a master who acted similarly, one who was more in tune with the Force than anyone else she knew. This time would be no different. Ahsoka crouched behind the supply box, safe from the troopers, while the relentless barrage of blaster fire moved closer. Rummaging through the box, she pulled out troopers' uniforms, boots, and radio gear for the initial set up on Onderon. At the bottom was a box with her name on it. _Someone's really got some explaining to do if I get out of here alive. _

"Sir, we are within firing range. What would you have me do?" The gunner sat in the corner of the cockpit. Surrounded by modified tracking and weapons systems, the persuasive power of the Box was at his fingertips.

"Fire a warning shot," Lux Bonteri replied, as he stood stoic behind the pilot, staring out the window at the 2323. "Graze the starboard side, and have shields prepared in case they fire back." Lux stood gripping the locket, as the gunner began to make calculations for a precise hit. "Try to call the ship after the shot. Let them know we're friendly and want to help."

Teloant took his gaze from the window and focused on Lux. "What will we tell the Chancellor?"

"You mean Supreme Chancellor." Lux's voice trailed off, as he lowered his head from the weight of the growing Empire.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Ahsoka stared into the box at a space suit that had been modified for a quick fit_. If Lux knew this was coming, why wouldn't he warn me? Better put this on. _

The noise of the blasters firing upon her was dropping, as the shouts to cease fire grew louder. Finally, the only sound Ahsoka could hear was the sound of her quickly donning the suit. She tried to gauge where each of the troopers stood.

_Why can't I see them like before? Must not be concentrating. Got to… hold on!_

As she fastened the last clasp of the suit, Ahsoka grabbed the small fighter to brace herself from a hit. The 2323 jolted from the blow, sending most of the troopers to the floor.

"We've grazed the ship, Senator, and shields are up. I'll circle the ship to look for … um, damage." The pilot exchanged glances with Lux Bonteri, while maneuvering the Box around the 2323.

"Something tells me she won't be out just yet." Lux kept his gaze on the ship as they circled, waiting for a response or retaliation.

The response didn't take long. The remaining troopers within the cockpit had barely picked themselves up off the floor, when they reached for the communication controls. Realizing the troops were preoccupied with searching out Ahsoka, they knew their options were limited. "This is the Republic Transporter XX2323. You have fired upon a Republic vessel. Identify yourself."

The pilot of the Box put his hand on the communications transmitter and looked up at Lux. The face staring back spoke no words. He removed his hand and turned the com link off.

Scrambling to their feet, the troopers in the cargo bay lined up in formation to resume their assault. Ahsoka stood behind the starfighter, still gripping the ship. _You've only got one shot at this girl; you'll be wide open if it doesn't work._ Releasing her grip on the vessel, she began to push it down the makeshift runway in the cargo bay. As the fighter sped towards its target, it found soldiers in its path. As it knocked some to the side, the sheer weight and speed of the hull killed them instantly. Others were caught on the vessel, awaiting the same fate of the vessel itself. Spending all her strength and all the power she could summon from the Force, Ahsoka pushed the small vessel into the bay doors. The impact was not enough to break the door, but enough to send the remaining soldiers scrambling. Ahsoka had been right about being vulnerable and open for attack, but wrong about having another chance. Blasters dropped to the ground, as the troopers ran to reach the door and leave the cargo bay.

_Can't stop…just because they're running now doesn't mean they won't be back._ Feeling her strength return, Ahsoka pulled the ship back towards herself, preparing to send it back into the bay doors. Time slowed again as Ahsoka watched her former allies running for the exit. They knew her intentions - to open up the ship to the vacuum of space and use it as a tool for her defense. Of the dozens who assaulted her in the cargo bay below, only two were brave enough to stand their ground and fire upon Ahsoka. Concentrating on the Force and letting it take over, she watched as the blaster bolts moved by her in slow motion. Each shot was easily dodged as she pushed the starfighter towards the bay door again. The vessel meant to protect the troopers on missions would be the device to bring their end. Seconds before the fighter slammed into the bay door, Ahsoka leaped up towards the opening in the cockpit floor. Drawing her lightsabers, she approached the exit she had made just minutes before. She felt the pull of space, as the bay doors split open below.

From outside of the ship, the crew of the Box could see something was happening at the loading door. The first sight of the cargo door bulging out from the impact was noticed by the gunner.

"Sir, we've got something going on, and it's not from our doing!"

"Watch it closely. We may have to make a m…" The words coming from Lux's lips were cut short, as the cargo bay door was blown off the craft. "By the Temple of Unifar!" Following the door was the damaged starfighter and at least a dozen troopers. Lux and Teloant counted them, as they watched intently for Ahsoka.

To keep the memory short of the last moments of the troopers, Teloant turned his face from the window. "Some of them didn't even know why they were doing what they were doing. For all they knew, she really was a traitor." Turning back to the crew of the Box, he gave instructions. "Keep your sensors on for Commander Tano, but keep them low so they will be undetectable later on."

As Ahsoka entered the cockpit, she was expecting a fight. Instead she found three soldiers on the floor, gasping their last breath. Their eyes locked onto her, as she quickly made her way to the door. The red emergency lights flashed around the room, illuminating their faces and burning the image into her mind. As she walked through the door, she turned back to the men on the ground.

"I'm sorry."

The door to the cockpit closed behind Ahsoka. Failsafe modes had worked quickly enough to seal all the ventilation shafts and replenish the quality of air in the remainder of the ship. The red emergency lights were still flashing as Ahsoka turned her lightsabers off and kneeled to the ground. Closing her eyes, she began to focus on the situation within what was left of the 2323. Senses heightened, Ahsoka could see each soldier that was still alive inside the ship. Watching them in her mind as they made their way towards the cockpit, she knew this was the last stand. There was no place to run and nowhere to hide. Standing to her feet, she ignited both green lightsabers and began to run down the hallway towards her enemy. Scanning the hallway, Ahsoka remembered walking the ship for hours, studying its every feature, its weak points and its safe havens. She could hear and feel the soldiers' every move, as they cleared the dining hall, coming closer to her position.

_You know what you've got to do. There's no other way. For whatever reason, they are the threat to the Republic now. _

Ahsoka rounded the corner and had the soldiers in sight. Twenty meters ahead, the soldiers were running in a dead sprint towards her. Firing their blasters without aiming, the troopers were hoping to take out their enemy without much more of a fight. Ahsoka was able to easily deflect the blasts as she moved closer.

Hurried preparations were being made by the crew of the Box. Lux and Teloant stood in the cockpit, watching the debris from the cargo bay float about.

"Scanners are still picking up life, Senator, and Lieutenant Saw is ready for retrieval."

"Send him out, and may the Force be with him."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Only meters away from the soldiers, Ahsoka bounded to the wall on her right. Using her right lightsaber to deflect blasts, she climbed the wall, moving past the men. Her left blade swung down, cutting the front halves off two of the rifles. Leaping to the ground behind the stunned group, she made a quick count of how many troopers were left. Then she leapt to the rafters above, only to disappear in the shadows. Quickly climbing to the top, she hoped to be out of range if seen.

Now what? I can't pick them off one by one. It's just not right.

As the troopers shined the lights through the rafters, Ahsoka shrank further into the corner to avoid being noticed. As she closed her eyes, Ahsoka remembered the early days of her training.

"The Force will lead you, young one." Obi-Wan's voice was as clear as if he were in the rafters with her.

"Strange things you will see. Stranger things, happen to you will." What did Yoda mean? Is it the way I can see them coming? Is it the way I can feel them coming?

"There are things that just happen, Snips. I can't explain them all. It's like the Force just wants things to happen, so they do. I don't leave anything to chance, but I'm learning to lean on the Force more each day." These words from a Master Jedi, her Master Jedi, were deeply embedded in Ahsoka's heart. This one who had seen his fair share of battles, who had stood before the Jedi Counsel and defied it, had put it all into perspective so plainly.

Ahsoka stood up on the rafters and pulled her sabers off their hilts. There's no other way. I've got to get out of here alive. Silently stepping off the rafters, Ahsoka surveyed the area below. The fall to the floor of the 2323 seemed like an eternity, as she located each soldier beneath her and laid out the plan in her mind. The touchdown to the floor was nearly as silent as the fall. The hum of Ahsoka's lightsabers was the only sound heard, as the soldiers turned to see that the hunt was over.

Meanwhile, Lux and the crew of the Box watched as Saw and two Onderonian guards scaled the 2323, looking for any signal from Ahsoka.

"Does she know to send a sign?" Saw asked over the com link, as he turned to look back at the Box.

"Not exactly," was the only answer Lux could give.

"Okay, guys, looks like we wait it out. Stay clear of any windows and be ready." The guards motioned to Saw that the objective was clear.

The memories of the Clone Wars haunted many Jedi. In rare moments inside the Temple, Ahsoka could recall many who had shared their tales and their regrets from the battles. It was debated whether the Jedi Counsel had taken the right side. Whether they should have taken a side at all was debated with more fervor. It always came back to the same intention. Was this battle for freedom, or to strengthen our side? Did we liberate a colony, a race, a system enslaved by a dictator determined to overturn a democracy? Or did we act like dictators, bringing forth our own doctrine?

Ahsoka stood staring down the hallway with the same thoughts running through her mind. The scene around her was almost surreal. Bodies of allies turned enemies lay scattered down the corridor. With her mind racing, Ahsoka Tano tried to locate each soldier, each aggressor, each friend lying on the ground. Stay calm, she told herself. Just try and figure out what happened here.

"Tano!" At the end of the hallway was Commander Tynole. Even with the saber wound in his gut causing obvious pain, he had managed to pull himself up from the floor. Holding a blaster in his right hand, pointed at Ahsoka, and a small thermal detonator in his left, he began to force his broken body towards her. "You will not leave this ship."

Ahsoka was doing her best to identify the detonator, without looking like she was doing so. "Commander, there's been some kind of mistake here. I'm on the side of the Republic." As the words rolled off her tongue, Ahsoka thought of the early times on Onderon. The things she and Lux had talked about. Was the Galactic Republic really what she and others were being led to believe it was? Had the Galactic Senate become nothing more than a political machine to benefit the few who were in charge of it?

"Commander!" Hergo, untouched from the battle he had missed, came around the corner towards Tynole. "Sir, we have her. We can transport her to the Onderonians for safekeeping and a trial."

"Shoot her, Hergo. She will not leave this ship alive."

Ahsoka held her twin lightsabers ignited and battle ready. She knew the odds against the blasters were in her favor, but the detonator would win this battle.

"Fire now!"

The sound of blaster shots rang through the hallway, as Commander Tynole fell forward. Hergo turned to Ahsoka, with his blaster still facing his fallen leader.

"Ahsoka, I'm afraid I have to take you..." Hergo froze at the sound of the detonator's countdown sequence, as it rolled out of Commander Tynole's hand. "…Run!"

Ahsoka turned and ran down the hallway, away from the detonator. It was moments away from the explosion. She knew her body was moving as fast as possible, but the events in her mind were in slow motion. In front of her, she could see each mentor, each friend, each colleague giving advice and words of wisdom, as clear as if they were really with her.

"This is a big move, Snips."

"There is much mystery in the Force that even the most powerful Jedi doesn't understand."

"No one blames you, Ahsoka."

"I've lost my mother and now Steela to this war, and I don't want to lose another friend."

"Ahsoka, I can't explain this right now, but I need you to be very aware of your surroundings."

"Tano!"

As she bounced off the corner of the hallway, Ahsoka looked back in time to see Hergo throwing himself on top of the detonator. As he looked up, the missions they had been on together began to flood her mind.

"Run!" It was the last thing Ahsoka heard before everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

_Mutiny? Anakin's not going to like this. Everything's so black. Can't see a thing._

The sound of the door opening captured Ahsoka's attention. The sudden urge to move was stifled by the restraints on her body_. Okay, don't move; maybe they don't know I'm awake yet. Where am I tied down? Legs, arms, across my chest, my head. Am I a prisoner? There's more here. It's machines, like some kind of …_

"Vital signs are good." The news was reassuring for Ahsoka, even if she didn't know where she was.

"She's recovering very well. Even in this amount of time, I don't know how many would have survived." The two optimistic voices were unfamiliar to her.

_Just wait it out and see. Stay calm._

"I'll go and inform… oh, wait, he's here now."

Ahsoka could hear the door opening and multiple footsteps entering the room.

"How's she doing?" The voice was recognizable. An ally, a friend, had come to her rescue.

Before allowing anyone in the room to respond, Ahsoka couldn't help but shout, "Lux!" Even with the commotion going on around her, she could hear the sigh of relief coming from Lux.

"I guess that answers my question. Stay calm, Ahsoka. You're back on Onderon, and you will be all right." There was a brief silence, during which she imagined Lux was verifying his statement with the others before continuing. "You're going to be all right."

"But I can't see." After making the comment, she realized she was stating the obvious. "Where am I, and what happened after the explosion?"

"Where you are is in a secret location. I won't reveal it, for the protection of those caring for you. They don't even know where they are. Things have changed, Ahsoka. A lot of things have changed."

A voice from one of the other men, whom Ahsoka could only guess was a physician, reassured her. "Just relax, Master Ahsoka. You've got a ventilator mask and a hermetic collar on. We'll have those off in just a short while, and you'll be able to see again. We're going to remove the containment straps now, but we'll have to sedate you for the mask and collar."

Ahsoka lay still on the medical bed, as she felt the straps being relaxed. As they were loosened and removed, one by one, she felt relief – at being alive, at being with friends. As the last of the straps were removed, Ahsoka felt the physicians begin to work on the mask. Lying still, awaiting the ability to see her surroundings, she felt someone take her hand. She didn't need to ask who. Then she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Later that evening, Ahsoka sat leisurely across the chaise lounge that was truly built for royalty. The comfort of it would have lulled her to sleep at any other time. But this was no other time. This was a time for the truth to be told. The truth was the Republic she had believed in and fought so hard for was gone. It had given way to an Empire ruled by those whose ideals were far from her own. Friends that she had fought with to free systems from such rule had now either turned against her, or faced the same fate she was destined for on the 2323. Lux, Saw, and Teloant recounted how Saw had pulled her from the wreckage of the 2323, and told her of the events since the explosion. As she listened with tears rolling down her face, her one desire was to disappear into the royal robe provided for her. The pattern was from the clan Bonteri, and Ahsoka could only imagine that it had once belonged to Mina Bonteri, Lux's mother.

"To the best of our knowledge, there are no Jedi left." Lux, sitting in a matching chair to the left of Ahsoka, could barely get the words out as he looked upon her pain stricken face.

"And they called all Jedi to return to the Temple, and then changed the transmission?" Ahsoka was trying to put the pieces together as best she could. Her recovery was not yet complete, and she had a hard time concentrating. "But that must mean there was someone left."

"Ahsoka, Anakin's gone." Teloant had a soothing diplomatic voice, but the realities of what had happened were not lessened by his tone. "We haven't heard from Obi-Wan, and now there is a new assassin named Vader searching out every place where even a rumor of a Jedi is heard."

"And that's why I was hidden away for weeks?"

Lux reached his right hand to Ahsoka and took her hand. "You were knocked unconscious from the explosion, and we destroyed the ship. No one knows you're alive. We've kept you hidden for your own safety."

Ahsoka fell upon the side of the lounge, and Lux placed his left hand on top of hers.

"We'll talk more in the morning. We still need to discuss where we go from here."

Ahsoka lifted her head to look at Lux. "You mean where I go?"

As the words to continue became impossible to find, Lux ended the night. "Ahsoka, let's get some rest, we'll walk you to your room."

Lux stepped backwards out the door of Ahsoka's quarters. "Get some sleep, Ahsoka. We'll talk more in the morning, when you feel better." The door shut, leaving Lux Bonteri, senator and public speaker, staring at it speechless.

"When will you tell her?" The voice from behind Lux broke his focus.

"We'll tell her in the morning." Lux looked to the floor with a blank stare. "But is there any other way?"

The tone of his voice became direct speaking as one with authority. "There are events that have to happen before she can return. Besides, the Emperor is sending Vader to verify her death. You can't believe that just because you told them you destroyed the ship, they'll take your word for it, do you? She either has something they want, or she can do something to them. They want it, or they want her gone. I told you in the beginning I could save her. I didn't promise anything more."

Lux raised his head and turned to see the figure walking away. The sound of boots echoing through the hall grew quieter as he turned the corner, leaving nothing but a shadow for Lux to gaze upon.

Inside her room, Ahsoka sat on the bed holding the locket Lux had given her. _Everything that happened … and I remembered to grab this. What now? What now, Ahsoka?_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The morning sun shone through the window of Ahsoka's room too soon. She was still feeling the effects of everything that had happened, both physically and emotionally. She lay in the bed wondering how long she could stay here, wrapped in a warm blanket, with people that cared watching over her. Memories of the trip to Onderon flashed through her mind, leading up to the last moment she remembered. The one person on the 2323 she had felt she could trust until the end had proved himself by a sacrifice that Ahsoka could never forget. Rolling to the edge of the bed, she sat up with memories still flooding her head. The knock on the door was an answer to her prayers, capturing her attention and clearing her mind.

"Give me a moment." Standing up, she grabbed the robe lying across a chair and wrapped it around herself. With the touch of a button she opened the door. "Lux, good morning. I mean, I think it's morning."

"Yes, that's real sunlight. So - good morning. As soon as you're dressed and ready, we'll have breakfast. Then we need to have that talk." Lux looked the part of someone who had been up too late and risen too early. His face showed the same fatigue that Ahsoka felt. "I've got a guard outside your door who'll lead you to the kitchen when you're ready."

Beside Lux was an Onderonian palace guard. Standing tall, dressed in a robe with royal designs that reached just past his knees, was a familiar figure. Polished leather boots finished out the bottom of the uniform, and the staff he held at his right side glowed a golden shine when the rays of the sun fell upon it.

"Good morning, Saw. It's good to see you. By the way, did I thank you last night for saving me?" The smile that formed on Ahsoka's face was contagious, and Saw struggled to keep his composure.

"Yes, you did, Master Tano. And again, it was my pleasure."

"Ahem." Clearing his throat behind Lux was a figure unknown to Ahsoka. A human male stood there, dressed in clothes that did not match the royal attire adorning everyone else present. His boots were less than polished and worn to the point of nearly showing his feet. His matching slacks and blouse were old, but comfortable looking. A worn brown leather coat and matching hat helped conceal more than his appearance. From the looks of his face, he was a few days shy of meeting a razor. "We are on a time constraint here."

"I thought time was no issue." The smile left his face as Lux spoke to the man, but he kept his eyes upon Ahsoka.

"Yeah, well, that's not the way it works."

At least two weapons were strapped to his chest. Maybe a smuggler?

"Who's the nerfherder?" Ahsoka's smile faded as she looked into the eyes of the man behind Lux.

Holding her gaze for only a moment, he turned and walked away from the group. "At least you didn't call me scruffy."

"Lux, who's that?" Ahsoka would not release her gaze from the man. She leaned further into the hallway to watch him walk away.

"Believe it or not, he's a hero - of sorts. We'll have a proper introduction at breakfast." A halfhearted smile returned to his face, as Lux watched Ahsoka back into the room. "I'll, uh, see you at breakfast."

After a few moments of awkward silence, Saw leaned in towards Lux. "Senator, shouldn't we allow Master Tano to get ready for breakfast?"

Regaining his composure, Lux stepped back. "We'll see you at breakfast."

"Yes, at breakfast." Ahsoka took another step back and closed the door.

She took a few more steps backwards and sat back down on the bed. Looking around, she began to notice the care taken to prepare her room - the perfect view of a sunrise overlooking the Royal Garden, a hand-painted portrait of Lux and Mina Bonteri hanging on the wall, and outfits tailored for her. They were proper clothes. Unlike a warrior's garments, which covered just enough to leave the body free to move in battle, this was attire fit for a lady. Ahsoka stood in front of the mirror and lifted the dress to her body. All those years in Corusant watching the people of the city dressed in such fine linens, she had nothing more than a peasant's outfits. Then there were the times she worked side by side with Padme, dressed in her usual Jedi attire, while Padme was outfitted in the best credits could buy. And now neither Anakin nor Padme would see her. The people closest to her were gone, there were no more missions, and the battles were over. Awaiting her down the hallway to decide her future were apparently the only friends she had left.

The door to her room opened, and Ahsoka stepped out to see Saw waiting for her.

"Master Tano…"

"Saw, please, call me Ahsoka."

"Sorry, it's a habit; goes with the job. Ahsoka, may I say you look beautiful?"

"Thank you, Saw. I've never had anything this nice to wear before." Trying to maintain her composure, Ahsoka turned her face away from Saw as they walked down the hallway.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you blush. But I can relate. Stella and I didn't grow up with much ourselves, but now I don't lack for anything. Ahsoka, I want to tell you something about this, uh, nerfherder. The things he says sound a bit crazy. Okay, a lot crazy. But he knew exactly what would happen to you and where we needed to be to save you. I've heard his explanation, and to be honest I, uh, well… I thought he was crazy. Even up until the moment I was on that ship waiting for you to come out. But you did, just like he said you would. Look, what I'm saying is - just hear him out."

Ahsoka smiled back at Saw. "I will. I've seen and heard a lot of strange things, so I doubt this guy will shock me."

As they approached the kitchen area, the smell of freshly baked bread preceded the aroma of a breakfast fit for a king. Through the doorway Ahsoka could see a small table set up. Lux and her new hero were already seated, no doubt conversing over what to do with her. Just as they were about to enter the kitchen, a young lady passed in front of the doorway. The sight of Ahsoka and Saw caused her to dump her basket on the nearest table and rush out the door to them. Throwing her arms around Ahsoka, she began crying. Saw picked up on the wide-eyed look from Ahsoka and began to pull the cook from her.

"Teeno, please. Master, uh, I mean Ahsoka needs a little space here."

Teeno pulled a kitchen rag from her apron and began wiping her face. "I'm sorry, Master Tano, but I have so much to thank you for. "

"Um, please call me Ahsoka. And, uh, you're welcome. But can you tell me what I did?" Ahsoka looked to Saw for an answer, as Teeno continued to wipe her eyes.

"Ahsoka," Saw continued, "all of Onderon knows who you are and what you did for us. When the reports of the Jedi slaughter came to us, our people mourned for you. Besides, if it wasn't for you, we never would have met."

Ahsoka looked to Teeno and back to Saw.

"Ahsoka, meet Teeno Gerrera. Even palace guards have free time."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Ahsoka entered the room, prompting Lux and his guest to stop their conversation. The look upon Lux's face told her he was not in agreement with the stranger in this discussion. Standing to his feet, Lux introduced the man. "Ahsoka, this is Sir Chris, an ex-smuggler. He is responsible for giving us the information that led to your rescue."

Ahsoka took a step in his direction with her hand extended. "I'm very grateful. Looks like I owe you a lot." Her gesture was met with a cold stare.

"Please sit down, Master Tano, and have some breakfast." Teeno laid a plate of food on the table in front of her and moved around the room to the others, prompting Ahsoka to withdraw her hand and be seated.

Sir Chris took a deep breath. "My apologies, Master Tano, but I am here against my will. I would like nothing more than to leave as quickly as possible, before Vader gets here." The cold stare faded to a blank gaze that went through Ahsoka and into the next room. "He's not one I want to tangle with. He will be coming here to see whether the king or the senator here is hiding something." Leaning back in his chair, he folded his arms and proceeded haughtily. "And you may call me sir."

Ahsoka sat staring back at the man for a moment. Having had enough of his arrogance, she unleashed a barrage of questions upon him. "Then keep talking. How did you know what would happen to me and where I'd be? Where are you from? Why are you here against your will? Who is this Vader, and why is he coming after me?" Ahsoka stopped to take a breath, as Lux tried to calm her down.

"Ahsoka, please have your breakfast, and we'll discuss this rationally." Lux's attempts were in vain, and Ahsoka began to rise from her chair.

"Why did my own troops attack me? Why were the Jedi attacked by the Republic?"

Sir Chris interrupted her with a smirk across his face, like a bully holding a secret from a child. "All in good time."

"And what's all this have to do with time? Do you have anything to do with Bedlam Spirits? Did you have anything to do with the older me that I saw?"

Sir Chris jumped from his chair to his feet. The look of contempt was gone from his face, and replacing it were surprise and fear. "What have you done?!" His outburst caused the room to become suddenly quiet. "What do you mean, an older you?" A panicked look quickly spread across his face as he looked around the room. Taking a step back, he bumped into Teeno, causing her to drop the last plate of food. Spinning around her, he threw his left arm around her neck, locking her body against his. In his right hand was a pistol, pulled from his coat, pointed at Teeno's head. "The deal's off and I am leaving now, one way or another."

Across the table, Saw had drawn his staff. Pointing it towards Sir Chris, he replied, "You'll get out of here in a bad way if you don't release her."

Hoping his diplomatic skills would benefit the situation, Lux spoke up. "We still have a deal, and there won't be any problems. Let the lady go and let's move on."

"What did you do? How do you know about the Bedlam…ach…" were the only words Sir Chris was able to say.

"I'm not about to lose more friends." Ahsoka stood with one arm outstretched towards the smuggler. Dropping his pistol to the ground and loosing Teeno, he clutched at his neck, as if to pull something from it.

Teeno quickly made her way around the table to stand behind Saw, who still stood with his staff battle ready.

Looking around the room, Lux calmly took a seat and began eating his breakfast. "Do you still want the deal? I know what she's capable of. Do you?"

Still gripping his neck, Sir Chris gave a wide eyed look at Lux, and then at Ahsoka. As she released him, he fell to the ground gasping for air. Ahsoka sat back down to her breakfast. "I hope we don't have any further outbursts. I want answers. And I want them now."

Standing to his feet, he paused for a moment, looking around the room. When he took his seat, his air of arrogance was gone. Teeno moved back around to his side of the table and began cleaning up the mess. Saw took a seat beside the humbled smuggler.

"You have to understand me when I say that time is limited. We must leave here before Vader and his men come." Rubbing his neck, he looked to Ahsoka. "And you cannot be here. They will kill you and everyone you see, for protecting you. As far as who Vader is, I don't know. He appeared when the Jedi revolted."

A quick look from Ahsoka gave him reason to retract his statement.

"I mean the alleged Jedi revolt. The army was loyal to the Senate and the Chancellor. That's why they took their word against the Jedi. After all, they're clones. What do you expect? And as for myself, I've lived a long time. I'm not sure I know where I'm from anymore. But we have a deal, and you are to come with me."

A puzzled look from Ahsoka made Sir Chris turn to Lux. "You haven't told her yet?"

"There hasn't exactly been a good time to do so."

"And exactly when would be a good time to tell her? When you're pushing her onto my ship?"

Lux turned to Ahsoka. "I'm sorry, Ahsoka, but we made a bargain to save you. If you were rescued, you'd have to help him. Knowing what I do about you, I'm sure you'd do it anyway. Besides, he's right. The Emperor has already sent an envoy, and Vader's probably on it."

Ahsoka leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. "But I still don't know what it is that you do."

"Some time ago, which is actually some time from now, I found a Bedlam Spirit. It was lost, to say the least, and I captured it. I've tried using it to reverse things the Empire has done, but the blasted thing is so unstable. You're the first one I've had success with."

Ahsoka fell back into her chair, her face turning pale with the realization of what she was being told. "You mean, I'm not supposed to be here?"

"Your being here or not being here is only a tiny part of the dark times ahead of this galaxy."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Ahsoka stood looking into the hull of the small freighter. From the outside it wasn't much to look at, but then again, that was the idea. It's best not to attract attention when your job is smuggling.

"We need to move a little faster here, Snips." Chris walked by, carrying supply boxes up the ramp. The tone of Ahsoka's voice stopped him cold.

"Don't call me Snips ever again."

A little bewildered, Chris began moving up the ramp again at a faster pace. "Sorry, didn't mean to upset you. I've worked with younglings before. It's just a habit."

"Younglings? Do I look like a youngling?"

Chris disappeared into the hull, leaving Ahsoka standing at the base of the ship, lost in her thoughts. The anger slowly left her face, and grief took its place. The memories of her allies and friends who were gone flooded her mind again. It was just weeks ago, with the location of General Grievous, that the promise of ending the Clone Wars was within her grasp. The thought had crossed her mind aboard the 2323 that the war could end while she was on Onderon, and the Counsel wouldn't have any need to pull her back. She could stay there, surrounded by friends instead of masters. She could stay and be close to Lux. But those days were gone. The galaxy she woke up in was not the same one it had been when she boarded the 2323. Weeks had passed, and though she had only been conscious for a few days, reality had already set in. The sound of the service droids walking by, loading the last of the cargo into the hold, broke her concentration. Lux walked up from behind and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I can't believe we're doing this again."

Trying to regain her composure, Ahsoka did her best to wipe her eyes dry without letting Lux know what she was doing. "Doing what again, Lux?"

"Saying goodbye…"

As she stood with her back turned to him, the tears began again. The long pause from Lux told Ahsoka that he was at a loss for words as well. The only thing she could do was nod her head in agreement.

"It's time. R5D4 is picking up Imperial ships entering the system." Chris stood at the top of the cargo ramp. His words were stern and short.

Ahsoka turned quickly around and threw her arms around Lux. Crying harder and unable to speak, she laid her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her and whispered, "Ahsoka, I'll be here."

From inside the ship, R5D4 let out a high pitched shrill. Chris came running down the ramp towards Ahsoka, his voice escalated to an anxious tone. "If they come any closer, I'm taking off without you. I will not be taken by Vader or the Empire." Grabbing Ahsoka's arm, he tore her away from Lux and headed back up the cargo ramp. As Lux watched her being pulled up the ramp, he waved goodbye with a small locket dangling from his hand.

Leaving her at the door, Chris made his way to the cockpit and started the ship. As the freighter lifted off the ground, the cargo door began to close with Ahsoka kneeling at the entrance. Holding the small locket in her hand, she waved goodbye to Lux as the door closed.

Despite the numerous passages that made the small craft seem more like a maze, finding the cockpit was not a difficult task. As Ahsoka entered the cockpit, she noticed the ship was heading across the horizon instead of into space.

"Welcome to the Falcon. It's a small bird, but it gets the job done. Have a seat." Chris motioned to the chair on his right. His voice was calmer and kinder than before. Ahsoka glanced over the area. From the looks of it, the copilot's controls had been converted, so that flying this ship was now a one man job.

Walking slowly to the chair, Ahsoka had to move around an astromech droid, an R series, plugged into the main computer. It was fairly new and still had some shine to it, unlike R2. To be fair though, R2D2 had been a busy droid. Taking a deep breath, she sat in the seat next to the man responsible for her safety. "So you and the droid fly this thing?" She didn't feel like talking, but the need to get to know her new partner overrode the need to find some place to hide and cry.

"No, it's just a dumb droid. I fly the Falcon." Chris spoke without taking his gaze from the path he was flying. A low whimper of bleeps and blurbs came from the droid.

Looking at it, Ahsoka began, "You know droids are… never mind. What's his number?"

"R5D4. Picked it up for a tune. It works well enough." His answer was short, as Chris concentrated on navigating the ship. He stayed as low to the surface as possible, still heading across the horizon towards the setting sun.

Lux was still standing on the landing platform, looking into the horizon, when Teloant came rushing out. "Senator, they're here!" His voice was hurried and panicked. "And he's everything we've heard he was."

"That didn't take long, did it? Stay calm and notify King Dendup that we have visitors. It's time to act like a politician." Wiping his eyes and taking a deep breath, Lux stood up straight and began walking towards his meeting with Vader.

"So where are we headed?" Ahsoka's curiosity had finally taken over. That and the need to start the conversation again pushed her to pry information from Chris. "It's not hard to tell that we're not headed off the planet."

"Those Imperials will track everything coming onto and going off of the planet for the next day or two. We'll have to lie low and then leave when the coast is clear." Chris had finally taken his eyes off the path in front of him and turned to Ahsoka. "It's not exactly the Republic you knew."

"Why do you keep calling them Imperials?"

"Give it a few years and you'll understand." His face suddenly had a distant look, as if he were remembering things he wished he didn't. "There, we'll set down there. It's deep enough in the forest that we shouldn't be found." The Falcon slowly lowered into an opening just large enough for the ship. "Bet you haven't seen one of these." Reaching up to the overhead console, Chris flipped a switch and sat back. He sat up again, the smile on his face turning to a look of disgust, and flipped the switch a few more times. Just as he raised his fist to pound the panel, it lit up. He sat back into his chair and smiled again. "Cloaking device. We'll be just fine here."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

By her best estimates, Ahsoka and her new companion were no more than ten kilometers away from Iziz. From the top of the tree where she had perched herself, she could see the lights of the capital city.

"It's not safe to be out in the dark here." Chris stood on top of the Falcon, looking up at Ahsoka with his electrobinoculars. "Haven't you ever heard of maalraas?" As he watched Ahsoka, Chris was also careful to keep a watchful eye about him.

"Maalraas only prey on cannoks." Ahsoka looked down at Chris. "I hope." Looking back towards the city, she tried to pick out the palace amongst the lights. "How long until I get to go back?"

"Back to where?" Chris, almost yelling so that Ahsoka could hear him, cringed at every noise that surrounded him. "Look, I think we'd better get back inside. The Imperials could have probe droids out scouting the area."

"All right, I'll buy that excuse." Ahsoka leaped down from branch to branch. She reached the roof of the freighter and climbed inside.

"About your question earlier - the answer is yes." Ahsoka climbed down the ladder as Chris closed the hatch behind her.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I've seen a cloaking device, sort of. Anakin used one just before I met him."

"You mention him a lot. Pretty good teacher, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm going to wash up for supper. He made me what I am today, you know." In her attempts at optimism, she could only muster half a smile as she started off to her quarters.

Ahsoka turned back to find Chris staring at her with a heavy look on his face.

"I'll get supper ready. Just take care of what you need to." Chris turned away and headed to the kitchen.

The atmosphere in the palace at Iziz was tense, as the guests were seated at the dining table. Teeno made her way around the table, ensuring that all had sufficient service and full glasses.

"So your crew did not haul in the wreckage from the inbound cruiser XX2323?" The face of Moff Tarkin was without expression, as he all but accused Lux and his crew of lying. "I am familiar with this particular Jedi, and I know she can be trouble."

On the other side of the table sat Vader, the new Emperor's personal subordinate. His gleaming black armor and the electronic panels attached to his chest made Lux wonder whether he was man or machine. The plate of food Teeno had placed on the table before he sat down was brushed aside, and he sat silently watching everyone through the black, bulging eyes on his helmet.

"Sir, I understand your reservations about the Jedi. We had sufficient witnesses who not only saw, but surveyed the wreckage. They found no remains of anyone, Jedi or troopers." Lux kept a straight expression, as he faced the Moff without intimidation.

For the first time since arriving, Vader spoke, catching everyone off guard bar Tarkin and the troopers that stood against the wall. "Who was in the vessel that destroyed the commuter?" His voice was mechanical and deep. As he stood to his feet, his intimidating frame stood head and shoulders above the troopers behind him.

Taken aback by the sound of his voice, Lux turned to Vader. "I was. As well as Saw, a Royal Guard, and Teloant, my personal assistant." Lux remained seated but kept his eyes locked with Vader's. "We blew up the ship and searched the remains. We found no reason to bring any of it back."

"I am aware of Tano's fame here. How do you think your own people would react to such a treasonous act towards them?"

Lux stood to his feet, never turning from Vader. "She went rogue. She attacked and killed a vessel full of peacekeeping men on their way to assist us. I don't think I'll have much to explain after that." After a moment of silence, he turned and began walking out of the dining hall.

"Senator Bonteri." The mechanical voice froze Lux in his tracks, and he turned back towards Vader. Tarkin stood to his feet as well, as if in anticipation of trouble arising.

Lux could see his own reflection in the face of Vader, as clear as a mirror. Gone was the anger he had felt when first speaking with this monstrosity sent by the self-proclaimed emperor. It was now replaced by fatigue and sorrow. Tears began to well in his eyes as he thought of carrying on, knowing that Ahsoka was not likely to ever come back. Lux opened his eyes a little wider, to keep the tears from rolling down his cheeks. He controlled his composure, never taking his eyes off the interrogator in front of him.

"Moff Tarkin, we are finished here."

"But Lord Vader, we need to verify…" The Moff was cut short, as Vader waved the troops towards the door and exited, leaving Lux behind.

"Trader's Luck. That was the name of it. I worked there for a while, but the cap only wanted to deal in children stealing things." The dining area was as small as Ahsoka expected it to be, but it was comfortable enough. Picking through her food, she listened to Sir Chris as he continued his story of the past, present, and future. "It's there now, but I don't dare go near it. I mean, who knows what would happen if I ran into myself?" Noticing the way Ahsoka was gingerly eating her meal, he felt the need to pause in his story. "It's not exactly food from the palace, but it'll hold us over."

"Sorry, it's not the food. Just got a lot on my mind." A lot was an understatement for Ahsoka. The realization had set in that she could not go back to Iziz. Not for some time. The stories her new companion told seemed like tales from the outer rim. But coming from a smuggler who claimed to have moved through time, she didn't expect anything different.

"I don't think your friend wanted to make the deal. Then again, he didn't know what he was going up against. That Vader is powerful."

"They could be in trouble!"

"Relax. We're not going anywhere. The fuzzy one…"

"Teloant."

"All right. Teloant is going to call when the coast is clear. They shouldn't be in that much trouble, if your friend is as good at being a politician as he was at bargaining for your life."

"Where did Vader come from?" If nothing else, Ahsoka wished to know her enemy.

"Not sure. He appeared right after the Jedi, uh, you know. He's this robot cyborg thing, dressed in black, cape and all. The only reason anyone thinks he's maybe part human is because of the life support system on his chest." Chris laid his fork down and leaned back in his chair.

"How many Jedi are left?" Ahsoka was unsure of whether she wanted the answer, but she knew her curiosity would get the best of her, sooner or later.

"No one knows. Not all of them were accounted for. Vader has been given the assignment, or has taken it upon himself, to find them."

Ahsoka adjusted her position, trying to find a comfortable spot in her chair, soon realizing it was not going to happen. "What does he do when he finds them?" The look Chris gave confirmed her fears.

"There is some good news. Your friend is one that fell off the radar, nowhere to be found."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

As Ahsoka stood in front of the holograph, she couldn't help but think back. The flight to Dxun weeks ago was short. In certain seasons the moon was close enough to share atmospheres with Onderon, so it was easy enough to slip away when the night came. Staying on Dxun proved to be less relaxed. As Chris piloted the Falcon into a small clearing just bigger than the ship itself, Ahsoka could see the movement in the dense jungle surrounding them. Eyes stared back at the Falcon, waiting for the passengers to leave the ship and find themselves at a disadvantage.

"We'll have to wait until daylight for the rendezvous." Chris stood and grabbed his coat. "I'm going to sleep in my quarters; I find it hard to sleep when something's watching me."

Ahsoka had become more somber since the day she and Chris flew away from Iziz. The continued realization that the events in the past month were not a dream had kept her in her quarters meditating. At least that was the reason she gave Sir Chris. Day after day, Ahsoka stared at a blank wall trying to decide what her next move would be, where she should go, or if she should even try to care.

"Who are we going to meet tomorrow?"

"Friends."

The word hit Ahsoka like a freighter, as Chris could see by the look on her face.

"The Jedi have made friends on nearly every system- this one especially. There are people who still think you're one of the good guys."

"Then I guess it's time to get some sleep." Ahsoka made her way to her quarters, hoping she could sleep easy. Luckily for her, she was practically asleep when her head hit the pillow.

The sound of blasters woke Ahsoka from her slumber. Jumping to her feet, she grabbed both lightsabers and ignited them. A soft knock on her door caught her attention. With a single wave of her hand, she opened the door. Standing with his hand up about to knock again was Chris, accompanied by a short human dressed in furs. Looking shocked to find a light saber pointed at him, Chris could only get one word out. "Friends."

Chris's friends turned out to be fur and hide traders. The moon of Dxun was extremely dangerous because of the wildlife, so the hides they brought back were in high demand. They made for a very extravagant lifestyle - provided you were able to survive the hunt. A few blaster shots from time to time kept the traders safe for the most part, but there was always the chance that a braver drexl would fly by looking for an easy prey. In the weeks that followed, Ahsoka's presence not only kept the traders safe, but it kept her in practice by forcing her to clear her mind and watch for the flying predators. Meanwhile, Chris ran a string of contacts to reach out to Lux.

The transmission was blurred so the sender could not be identified, and the voice was disguised. Nevertheless, Ahsoka knew Lux was at the other end. Weeks had passed, and now Chris felt it was safe enough to contact him.

"It's hard to believe you're so close and I can't even come to see you." Ahsoka was doing her best not to sound like she was whining. But the day to day tasks of living on Dxun, coupled with the lack of information on the galaxy's status, were beginning to get to her.

"I know. I feel the same way." The blurred vision standing before Ahsoka began to fade, then without warning flashed back into its original brightness.

"Lux, I think you're breaking up. How did the meeting go with that Vader guy?"

"Stran… he almost seemed… didn't… search… you." The picture and sound before Ahsoka began to wane, as the signal started to slowly disappear.

"You say he didn't want to search for me?" Slowly turning the tuning knobs, Ahsoka watched the blur become brighter.

"Yes. I mean no. He just accepted what we said without looking further. He had someone else with him, Moff Tarkin. Tarkin was not happy about the decision, but he couldn't persuade Vader to verify anything." Lux's voice was clearer, but still hidden behind the mechanical cover-up, like it was supposed to be.

"It's time." Chris walked into the tent at a brisk pace, grabbing a few things from the temporary consoles that had been set up by the hunters. "We'll have to leave within fifteen minutes."

"I heard, Ahsoka." Even through the scattered disguise that allowed Lux and Ahsoka to communicate safely, she could hear the dismay in his voice. "I will contact you later. Hopefully this will all be over soon, and we can see each other again."

"Goodbye, Lux."

The transmission disappeared, and Ahsoka stood staring at an empty holograph transmitter. The fear that it would not all be over soon was at the forefront of her mind. Slowly she began gathering the few belongings she had scattered inside the tent. Then she moved outside to say her goodbyes to her latest friends.

"The end is not near, is it?" Stopping just short of the doorway, she put her hand up to stop Chris from exiting before he answered the question.

"Do you think I'd be here if it were going to be that easy? Put a smile on your face. There are people outside that want to hear hope, and we're all they've got."

"Trader's Luck. It was a Liberator class from the Clone Wars, modified into a nursery." Throwing a quick glance towards Ahsoka to see if she was paying attention, Sir Chris continued. "The captain's name was Garris Shrike. He thought he was a leader of a trading clan or something. A revolutionary in his own mind, but he was nothing more than a two bit thug who used children to do his bidding."

"That's where your experience with younglings comes in?" Ahsoka had turned her lifeless gaze from the stars ahead to the pilot.

"Yeah, it was my job to transport the children to Corellia, for them to scam and steal money from whoever they could."

"What happened to them? The children, that is." Ahsoka turned her chair towards Chris. "I mean, eventually they had to grow up. So what happened then?"

"They had to grow up first." His long pause told Ahsoka there were some things that were better left unsaid. "If they did, they could join the crew. There were some tough ones, too. One I remember in particular was especially scrappy - Solo. He finally ran away and is probably dead by now. He was a bit of a hot head."

"So how did you get away?"

"Get away? That's a funny way to put it. More like got out of there." Chris chuckled softly and paused, reminiscing about his former life. "Shrike was shot to death by Solo. He claimed he didn't do it, that a bounty hunter pulled the trigger, but he was left holding a blaster. After that it was every man for himself. I took what I could and got out of there. You know, it wasn't the best life. But it was mine, and it was comfortable."

"You're not serious? You used younglings to commit crimes, and you miss it?" Ahsoka had awoken from her stupor and found herself on the edge of her seat, just a meter away from Chris.

"Believe what you want, but those were orphans. If it wasn't for me, they wouldn't have lasted as long as they did." Chris shuffled to the edge of his seat furthest away from Ahsoka.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. If I'd wanted to, I could have done that a long time ago." Ahsoka turned and leaned back into her seat. "You haven't told me where you're from yet."

"Well, this is the first time you've been out of your quarters for anything but a meal or a comlink since we left Onderon. I'm from Serenno. Before you ask- no, not everyone was a count. Some of us were only sirs." The look in his eyes told Ahsoka this was the life he missed most of all. "That, now that, was the comfortable life. Sure you had to deal with counts ordering you around and pretend that you didn't resent it, but you didn't lack for anything."

"So why'd you leave?"

"A certain count returned for his inheritance after being away for a long time, and we didn't see eye to eye." Chris turned to Ahsoka, tilting his head and raising his eyebrows.

"You don't mean Dooku!"

Chris turned back to face the vastness of space in front of them. "That's the one. And if I knew then what I know now, I would have killed him and suffered the consequences on Serenno."

"You couldn't have. He was a powerful Jedi, trained by Yoda himself."

"And where is Yoda now?"

Ahsoka shrunk down into her chair as the memories flooded back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to … uh, it's just that… well, he was born a man, and he died a man. No different than me." Chris fumbled through his words, trying to turn the conversation positive.

"Maybe, but you didn't know the man who killed him." Ahsoka sat up straighter at the thought of Anakin. "Do you really think Anakin's still here?" Ahsoka sounded like a child, lost and looking for her parents.

"That's hard to say. The Jedi are enemy one, and Vader's searching the galaxy to find them wherever they are. A lot of good men and women have fallen. And now, you and I are going to do our own searching. So, you're the Jedi. Where do we start?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

11BBY

Floating through space with no particular place to go was not Ahsoka's idea of doing something. For the past eight years, she and Chris had flown from system to system looking for Jedi. Wherever they had gone, they had either found none or had been beaten to the punch by the Empire.

"There has to be someone left." Ahsoka still had the spirit and determination she'd possessed just a few years back as a padawan. But she had grown into a young woman who knew that it was best to not rush into situations – and best to not step into some situations at all. It was one thing to have an army of Jedi at your back. But when you're the last one left, as far as you know, it's a different story. It was hard to believe that so many were gone. The Counsel had been decimated, and the Jedi Temple was now guarded by Senate Sentinels. If any Jedi returned, they would be slaughtered immediately. Still the power, strength, and knowledge held by some of the Jedi she used to know, kept her from believing all were gone. "Do we have any more leads?"

Leaning back in his chair, Chris shook his head. With a dull gaze, he stared out into the vastness of space. "I had a plan." Still staring into space without looking at Ahsoka, he continued. "I had a plan to help. The galaxy was going to be a safer place, once I'd caught that blasted Bedlam. Now I'm just floating out here on a rebel's dime, waiting for a hint of anything to come up, only to race to another disaster area." Leaning forward, he turned the volume up on the transceiver. "There, you hear that? Yeah, nothing. With all the credits the Rebellion has spent on spies, we get second helpings of everything. Leads, information - it's all second rate and too late to do any good." Shaking his head, he turned to Ahsoka. "Pick a place, any place. I'll drop you off, and we're through. We're getting nowhere and getting there quick."

For a moment, the thought of going back to Onderon flooded Ahsoka's mind. But she quickly put it out. It had been weeks since she'd been able to speak to Lux, and even longer since she'd actually seen him in the flesh. Lux had continued as the senator for Onderon, and because of his position he was able to provide information helpful to the Rebellion. Unfortunately, one of the costs was that he was constantly under scrutiny. Ahsoka had to stay away, for his safety.

"Why don't you take a break? Catch some sleep. I'll monitor the transceiver and keep a watch out for any visitors." A glance from Chris told Ahsoka she had said the right thing. "Really, you need some rest. What could go wrong?"

Chris stood to his feet and began walking towards the door of the cockpit. Turning back to Ahsoka, he replied, "Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

Standing to her feet, she waved him off. "I won't fly in any particular direction before you wake up. And if we do get a bite, I'll wake you." Standing almost a foot taller than she did when Chris had first taken her in, she was even more intimidating now. Her constant training had paid off, saving both of them more than once in the last five years. "I promise."

As Chris left the cockpit, Ahsoka turned back to the controls. _Now to turn the volume back down and wait until he goes to sleep. And I promise I won't fly anywhere._

The next fifteen minutes seemed like an eternity to Ahsoka, as she waited for Chris to fall asleep. Then quietly moving down the hall, she made her way to the bottom deck. For the most part, it was dimly lit. All except for the back corner. A few of the cargo holds below had been modified into medical facilities by the newly founded Rebellion. The idea was that they would be used when Jedi were found, or when the Rebellion called for assistance. All they had done so far was collect dust. As Ahsoka made her way back to the corner, a pink light began to pulsate and become brighter, as if it knew she was approaching. Taking one last look back at the door, she went quickly to the pink glow.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

The shout startled Ahsoka so much that she pulled both lightsabers, ready for whatever came her way. Standing in the doorway was Chris.

"We've talked about this before. You can't mess with that thing!"

"But I did, and it worked." Ahsoka knew how well it didn't work; but with the exception of Obi-Wan and Yoda, she had kept those details to herself. Now that she knew what the situation really was, she could handle it better. Or so she hoped.

"That thing is unstable!" Chris had reached Ahsoka and placed himself between her and the hold where the pink glow was coming from. "If it wasn't, I wouldn't be here now. I'd be long gone, and things would be different."

Ahsoka deactivated her sabers and hung them on their hilts. Hanging her head, she gave Chris the impression she was sorry for what she'd done. The truth was she was sorry she'd been caught. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was until the alarm went off for the transceiver. You should have shut R5 off if you wanted me out of commission. We've got another lead. Now let's go."

Ahsoka moved first, starting the trip back up to the cockpit to see what the newest failure would be.

"We're heading to Tatooine. We've got a lead on someone named Skywalker." Ahsoka froze, then turned back to Chris. Holding his hands up, he shook his head. "Hold on now. It's a common name out in that sector."

"But Tatooine is where Anakin was from!" Ahsoka was unable to hold in her excitement as she ran towards the cockpit. "What do we know?"

Chris began shouting so Ahsoka could hear as she ran ahead. "It's just a hunch, as far as I know. Maybe they're tracing down similar names and trying to find family that some of these guys may have hidden out with."

"But he didn't have any family left." Ahsoka's voice trailed off, and she stopped before reaching the cockpit. "You mean we're chasing after ghosts?"

"We've been through this before. We have been offered the…"

"Yeah, I know … the opportunity to help the Republic be restored to its former glory by finding the defenders of the galaxy, the truth seekers, the Jedi Knights who live for peace throughout the galaxy." Ahsoka had heard the quote so often that she knew it by heart. She was growing weary of the phrase, and it showed each time she quoted it. "I'm tired of hearing that. If you haven't guessed it by now, I'm one of those - and what good am I? I'm tired of chasing ghosts all over the galaxy."

Chris reached her and continued walking to the cockpit. "Let's just get headed in the right direction. We're not far from Tatooine. Maybe this time we'll get something."

Standing in the hall motionless, Ahsoka had lost the excitement she first felt when she heard the name Skywalker. The thought of possibly finding her former Master had given her hope that things could be set right. From everything she had seen and been a part of so far, she had little faith in the Rebellion's efforts. Failed assassination attempts, which she could not begin to agree with, battles lost that would have been won with a properly trained militia, and a futile hope of finding Jedi – all left her wondering if there really was any hope for things to be returned to the way they were. To the way it was before the Clone Wars, when the galaxy was at peace. To make matters worse, the Rebellion was made up of nothing more than splintered groups scattered through the galaxy - groups that could not see past their own needs or desires in order to join forces against the Emperor or his Empire.

"You need to buckle in. R5 is setting coordinates!" Chris yelled from the cockpit. Ahsoka began making her way to the cockpit in a hurry. She knew if she didn't she'd be thrown around the ship.

"I'm coming."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Tatooine was hot. It was always hot. Ahsoka couldn't help but think about the first time she visited Tatooine. Her purpose in visiting the planet was to deliver the hutlett Rotta to Jabba the Hutt, in hopes of gaining access to shipping routes. She did not visit the planet alone; Anakin had been there with her. This was, after all, his home turf. Despite repeated attempts by Ahsoka, he refused to talk about his life on Tatooine. She could only guess at why he did not want to come back here. Right now the heat was the only reason she could think of. As she and Chris walked through the dusty streets of Mos Espa, she wondered how so many people could survive here. The amount of water moisture farmers collected seemed barely enough for the population to drink, let alone enough for watering crops. There was really only one logical explanation for the number of inhabitants here. They didn't want to be found. The thought gave Ahsoka some hope in finding Anakin. Still, it was not like Anakin to just go and hide. But the loss of Padme' might have been enough to change him.

"Tell me again, why are we going to the cantina?" Ahsoka's voice was muffled because of the headdress wrapped around her. It covered half her face and, more importantly, her head tails, which had grown past her shoulders. Over the last five years, she had donned many disguises. Some were clever, some were outrageous, and some were just silly in her opinion. But the reason for all of them was for her to blend in and not be noticed. So far this had helped to keep her alive. She was almost positive the Imperial Senate did not know she existed, at least not as a Jedi. But there was always the chance, with her and Chris's frequent trips to hot spot areas, that she could be recognized.

"I'm thirsty." Chris's answer was short and to the point.

"You can't be serious?" The tone of Ahsoka's voice told Chris she was not in agreement with the current trek. "We have a lead and you're going to give them the chance to get away - or worse? We've found worse before, remember?"

"Relax. I actually need some directions to the place. And besides, I doubt anyone is coming after this Skywalker." Chris turned and began walking into a cantina. "He's an eight year old child."

"You can't be serious?"

"You said that already."

Ahsoka followed Chris into the cantina and found a booth, where she sat with her back against the wall. Smoke filled the air, along with the sound of a local band. She could do without the smoke, but the music was pleasant enough. If it were any other time or place, she might have enjoyed it. Keeping her disguise intact and head covered, Ahsoka scanned the room carefully. Even with the smallest part of her face visible, Chris could tell she wasn't happy.

"It will be dark soon. That's when we'll go to the farm. If by chance your friend is hiding there, he won't be out in the open in the daylight, will he?" Chris waved a waitress to the table. "Get something to drink and rest from the heat. I'll have a Jawa Juice." Turning to Ahsoka, he motioned for her to order.

"Just some water for me."

The chuckle from the waitress reminded Ahsoka where she was.

"Do you have stim tea then?" The waitress cocked her head to one side and stared Ahsoka down. "Just bring me something with no alcohol, please."

"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?" The waitress turned and walked back up to the bar.

"We'll lie low for a couple of hours and then check out this five year old kid." Chris leaned back against the wall and looked around the place. Ahsoka wasn't sure, but he almost acted like he was looking for someone. Time passed slowly, just as Ahsoka thought it would. Although she wasn't in the mood to talk, she didn't have much choice but to wait and relax her disguise a little. Chris kept his eyes on the door and kept the waitress coming back to refill their glasses.

"Here's where I have to step away for a moment. Too much to drink." Chris slid out of the booth and stood to his feet.

"Is there someone I should be looking for?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"No reason." Ahsoka watched as Chris walked away from the booth. She looked about the cantina. It was everything you would expect from a planet like this one. The patronage was well diversified, and no one cared that she was there. Occasionally someone would look her way, but it wasn't for long. If it was, a quick flash of her teeth would turn their attention elsewhere. _I wonder why we're going after a youngling. Has it come to this? Is that all that's left to look for - children? _The thought had crossed her mind to go on alone ahead of Chris and see what was really there. But remembering all the trouble they had encountered over the years, Ahsoka quickly decided against it. Chris may not be a Jedi, or even force sensitive, but he was good with a blaster or two.

As she waited for Chris's return, a tall and slender man entered the doorway of the cantina. His appearance wasn't anything out of the ordinary - for a dignitary or Imperial personnel. His boots were clean, and the only dust on his clothes had been picked up on his walk to the cantina. His pants and shirt were neat and pressed. He looked about the place as if he were expecting someone to come to him. Ahsoka slowly raised the cloth back over her face as a precaution. As Chris returned to the table, Ahsoka began to stand.

"I guess it's contagious. I'll be right back." Ahsoka moved quickly away from the table, following the wall, so she could have a better look at the visitor. A large Wookiee was seated at the bar. Taking the seat next to him, Ahsoka made use of his large body to hide herself from both the visitor and Chris. What looked like a harmless stretch by Chris caught the attention of the new man in the place, and he made his way towards Chris. Ahsoka pulled her hood down, so that her face was completely covered, and waited to see the outcome. As the visitor approached the booth, he made a gesture at the drinks on the table. Chris invited him to take a seat. The two acted as though they were waiting for Ahsoka to return before engaging in conversation.

"Excuse me, Buddy, but I think that's my stool."

Startled, Ahsoka spun around, causing the cloak to fall from her face. Standing in front of her was a young man, about a meter and a half tall and scruffy in appearance, holding a glass of Alderaanian ale.

"Pardon _me, _Sister, but that's still my chair."

Slowly, Ahsoka slid off the stool and turned to take another look at Chris and his newfound friend. Dashing her hopes that he wouldn't notice her, Chris made a subtle hand motion for her to return.

As she approached the table, her fears were confirmed by the visitor's clothing. This was an Imperial officer seated with Chris.

"Ahsoka, this is Admiral Denimoor of the Imperial Navy. He has some information I know you'll want to hear."


End file.
